Act of a Familiar
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione Granger has a mission to release ex professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts Snape reflects and his Familiar has other ideas to prevent the death of her Master. What will happen as her life is placed in danger? HG/SS eventually. Story is complete. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Last Act Of A Familiar

The tall, pale wizard sat at his desk, sipping at a glass of whiskey reflecting on what Albus told him.

The boy had to die. Raised for slaughter like a pig. He aided with the sword as commanded. Always as he was commanded when it involved the Headmaster. Even the blasted wizard's death by his hand which sealed his.

He placed the tumbler down, thinking of Potter's sidekicks. Mister Weasley, always a given, though his insight on strategy shown more than he ever expected of the boy.

Oh he knew that he would die. There was never a doubt after he killed the Headmaster. He had done some research on his own and knew Voldemort would realize he was the owner of the Elder wand after he found out about it.

Yet his thoughts drew to the muggle-born Hermione Granger.

Smart, focused. The girl, no young witch, incredible to think on her feet. The Trio's escaped from Gringotts on the back of the Dragon angered his Lord to no end, murdering all that was unlucky to be there. He rubbed the dull ache in his shoulders, courtesy of the Dark Lord. All of the Inner Circle suffered his wrath after that. He knew she was responsible for Potter's escape to Godric's hollow and the snake for her fellows would have never thought of it. It was all her.

But there was no escape for him. Just like Lily Evan's death, his was sealed as well.

A candlestick flickered on his dark, black, desk located in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. The light flickered out, revealing the empty office with no portraits or the gadgets of the Headmaster he replaced. He pulled a blank parchment to him and dipped his quill before scribbling on it

After twenty minutes, he read what he wrote, pleased at words reflecting in his spidery sprawl. He folded it and placed it into an envelope, calling his raven Thanantos.

He gently caressed his Familiar's feathers. "Oh yes my friend. Our bonding is at an end and I will miss you, faithful one. There is one who needs to know. Take this and go away my beautiful raven. One year after my death, deliver it because you will know my friend."

The bird ignored the letter instead flapping at his chest until he wrapped his hands around his Familiar. He listened when the bird softly cawed out, knowing her Master's thoughts.

"Beautiful bird, you've always known me. You came to me in my Second year and we have always been together. Nothing can change my path Thanantos. Maybe you can change hers. Be there for her as you have always been here for me. Now go!" He commanded softly in his silky voice.

He released the bird from his long, pale hands and watched the bird leap on the desk and picked up the envelope and watched him.

"Go!" He whispered in a soft voice to encourage his familiar and watched the jet black raven fly off.

The dark wizard in menacing black robes stood and strode to a window and looked out into the inky blackness of the night.

Severus Snape sighed, seeing no hope as expected and moved to his bed chambers, ignoring the portrait behind his desk.

Undressing, he placed his robes neatly on a chair next to his bed and settled in. He was ready to go forth and die. Tomorrow he would meet his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 Act of a Familiar

Act Of A Familiar II

Severus woke up and found his Familiar looking down to him from where she perched on the headboard looking down to him.

"Silly bird to come back on the day of…well…my fall I suppose." Snape growled out.

He held his hand out and allowed the raven to hop on it, bird cawing softly to him as he brought the raven close to his pale chest and held her close. "Do not be sad little one. This has been a long time coming as you well know."

The bird cawed out softly a few times and the pale wizard smiled down to the bird held in his arms.

"I suppose I should be sad. I will be dead in the next day or so, but I do not feel sad. I suppose I feel…..comforted. The destiny I knew for years suddenly before me, traitor I will be remembered as."

His familiar sang as much as a raven could and watched her master smile. "Wonderful for you to try to cheer me up, sweet Thanantos, but we are at The End of Time, thankful for it."

His bird cawed out disrespectfully when he placed her back on the headboard and watched her Master rise, scars crisscrossed upon his chest.

"Yes…" He growled out, and moved to dress in his forbidding robes one last time. "They are uncomfortable and you know how I feel about them. My penance. My sacrifice for her alone. Always her."

The bird shrilled out angrily and he held his hand up and silenced the black raven. "We've discussed this before Thanantos. You were right about Lily Evans….still I can't help myself. She was the only one for me even if she chose the wrong wizard and I helped HIS pathetic son."

The bird tsked at him.

"I will tell you again Potter is not my son! He has Lily in him to be sure, but also the brash foolhardiness of the prat James Potter!" He growled out.

He sat in his black leather chair and held his hand out. "You tried for years to convince me Harry Potter was my son. We both know that is not true. I believed you, silly bird and took blood from the boy in his second year to prove it!"

Thanantos hopped into his hand and looked to him with sadness and rubbed her beak on his cheek,

"Stop that now." He chided the bird.

"I suppose that is what he has going for him." Snape whispered. "Maybe he will come though after what I reveal to him at the end, curse Albus Dumbledore and his plans."

He held his Familiar close to his chest. "Only you will miss me." Allowing his tears to come out openly. "Me, hated murderer, DeathEater, responsible for death, and I have been that, many times."

He felt the bird struggle and released her, watching and land upon an ornate emerald crystal with intricate silver feet allowing it to stand.

"You will not tell anyone about that!" He snarled out.

The raven stood her ground, shaking her small head.

"Defiant at the end Thanantos?" Snape snarled out.

Snape stood and found that he could fault with his Familiar and resigned himself with one last command.

"It won't work anyway Thanantos and just an act of a drunken man that created it before he came to his senses. You know what is required and there is no chance. Now go to where you hid my letter. One year I remind you and then you can find a new Master."

His Familiar cawed out in sadness and left her wizard, for she knew that he wanted to be alone

"Good-bye." Snape murmured before leaving his rooms. It begins.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went back to the Shrieking Shack and looked down at the dead, unmoving body of Severus Snape, thick pool of blood that began to coagulate beneath it. It had been two days and despite the Golden Trio's pleas to retrieve the hated man's body, their pleas were ignored.

Harry held back with Ron Weasley standing behind him. When everything was over, the Potions professor's death hit her the hardest, telling them that she knew deep down he was good, reminding them of her defense of the man when they spoke ill of him.

She sank down and picked up the dead wizards hand and held it. "Professor Snape, we're here to take you home. Harry told us what you revealed. Despite what you presented I never doubted you and here you are, ignored by all except for us. I'm not sure if you had a will or anything, but will do the best we can for you."

Thanantos hopped down from the rafters above and landed on the chest of her dead Master holding out an envelope. If her Master ever knew her plans he would be upset as he planned for his will to be found well after he was dead.

Hermione took the envelope out of the birds beak, falling back when the raven took off, Ron and Harry moving away from the bird and turned, watching it fly past them.

Ron moved and sat beside Hermione and wrapped his arm around her. "What does it say?" He whispered.

Hermione felt Harry do the same and broke the seal of the envelope and opened the parchment revealed, hand trembling.

"_I Severus Snape am dead for this was found during the witch hunt that no doubt began after my death._

_My request is simple. My actions and my death proved I was for the Light. Let the Wizarding world know that for Harry Potter can confirm that and clear my name._

_Second. Cremate me for I do not wish those that do not believe to spit on my grave._

_Lastly, all of my books that survived the battle and my house at Spinners End will be given to one Hermione Granger. Spinner's End if it survives shall be hers as well. Brightest witch of her age she is and unable I was to nurture her, but perhaps my legacy will allow her to reach her potential. Miss. Granger, you are remarkable at potions and hope you pursue it._

_It's done. I'm dead and there is nothing more to say."_

Hermione folded up the parchment and sobbed out. "You both know the Ministry will ignore what we tell them. We have and yet we are here, only ones left to care."

Ron grasped her shoulder. "We can do what he wishes Hermione."

Harry sighed and stood up and looked to the body. "We'll cremate him and I will never end in my cause to clear him."

Harry pointed his wand to Snape's body and watched it rise up.

"Where do we go Hermione?"

Hermione looked to her friends. "The man lived in Darkness for so many years. Let's cremate him in the Light and spread his ashes to be free. Take my hand." Choking back a sob.

Harry flicked his wand and touched the body when it moved close enough and all held hands.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought for a moment before Apparating all away.

Ron looked around as it was still dark. "Where are we Hermione?"

The water washing against the shore was loud, reminding her that she needed to keep it together.

"Northumberland in England at Bamburgh Castle. I thought that he needed a castle since he spent so many years in one, protecting the three of us."

Harry and Ron turned and found a castle silhouetted in the night.

Hermione sat on the sand on the beach. "We'll wait for sunrise and do the deed before the muggles come about." Casting a Notice Me Not spell just in case.

Her best friends sat down beside her and soon Ron was asleep, loudly snoring.

Harry remained awake and held Hermione's hand until faint rays of sunlight appeared. "It's time."

Hermione woke Ron, who sputtered out for a moment before moving to stand beside them. "Let's do this."

They carried Snape's body close to the edge of the shore and placed it down before stepping back.

"Who is going to speak Last Words? He's a wizard and we have to follow protocol." Ron mumbled out.

Harry looked to Hermione and she reflected back his confusion. "Ron we were raised by Muggles. We don't know it."

Ron watched them surprised. "I forget Mate. It's simple. Say one thing and end it Be well in the Veil."

Harry spoke first. "I never knew what you did and promise will clear your name Severus Snape. Be well in the Veil."

Ron was next and unsure what to say. The man had been a bastard after until all was revealed at the end. "Rest in peace Severus Snape and be well in the Veil."

The two wizards looked to Hermione and waited for her words and minutes passed.

She looked to the dead body before her. "You've led such a life of deception Severus Snape. I wish you peace and despite all that will come out I will always remember that. Be well in the Veil."

They pulled their wands and focused, the body moving out until it was above the water.

Ron looked to them. "Ready?" He whispered out.

All nodded and they watched the body erupt in flames, ash falling into the water until there was nothing that remained of the once feared and hated professor.

All of a sudden a black raven soared out cawing sadly before disappearing.

A raven appeared at his cremation. Fitting for ravens are associated with death. Hermione whispered as they fell to one another and cried for the wizard that no one understood who helped them save the world.


	3. Chapter 3 Act Of A Familiar

AN I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I make no monies, just writing for enjoyment.

Act Of A Familiar III

Hermione sat in her parent's house sipping a cup of tea early in the morning. The Deatheaters found them in Australia and it was still spoken of one of the most horrible deaths in the Outback.

She put the mug of tea down realizing that this was the one year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort.

A raven appeared at her window, tapping gently.

Hermione looked to the window and found the raven looking back at her in sadness.

She opened up the window and allowed the bird in and watched it fly in and landed on the table.

"I recognize you raven." Hermione murmured and held out a bit of toast and watch it gobble it down.

Hermione moved and touched the bird, drawn to it and staggered out when a soft, feminine voice spoke in her head.

"_You never released his will and hid it from the Ministry. Why?"_

"You are his Familiar are you not?" Hermione whispered out.

"_No longer sweet Hermione, your touch has bonded me to you. He was right about you. He was sweet as well. Strong, with purpose as you. I am Thanantos."_

Hermione watched the bird dance and felt a warmth fall over her and fade.

The raven watched her. _"You are my Mistress now."_

Hermione eyed the bird. "We thought it would be best to declare him dead as we were witnesses. Other than the cremation, we would have cleared his name anyway so there was no point to release it."

The bird looked at her intently. _"My master is free? Cleared as that is what he wanted?"_

Hermione sat down heavily, thinking of Harry's crusade to clear their hated Professor's name and eyed the bird, sensing a purpose.

"It took six months but we did it. Headmaster Snape's name is cleared." She murmured.

Hermione watched the bird and continued. "There was anger and a witch-hunt as he predicted. I bought Spinner's End to save it. Then Minerva sent me his books from Hogwarts, his will fulfilled"

Thanantos cawed out in glee. "_He would have appreciated the deception."_

Hermione smiled. The raven did care for her master. "I bet he didn't plan on you Bonding to me and the fact that you are here at the one year mark of his death makes me suspect that you promised him something and I suspect it involves the will. So the question remains, why did you Bond to me?"

Thanantos hopped nervously. _"He told me I could Bond to anyone after one year and the will delivered completes his wishes." _

"And…?" Hermione pressed Thanantos, watching the bird continue to hop nervously before stilling.

"_I am Bonded to you and I know that you purchased his house, cleared his name and came here to grieve. You must go to Spinner's End. I cannot say more because I promised him."_

Hermione waited for her new Familiar to continue but the bird remained silent, watching her intently.

"What do I do when I arrive at that dilapidated house not fit to live in?"

"_You clean it up."_

Hermione sighed. She did not get the closure here she expected.

"There's nothing here for me. I hoped for closure and all I find is accusation. They died not knowing me, not understanding why they were targeted for murder."

She stood up. "I'll go to Spinner's End and clean it up as requested. I signed the papers and except for the study, the place is a dump."

She looked to Thanantos. "You were a Familiar to a man of Slytherin. I know you have an agenda and it feels of Slytherin. I hope I do not get burned by you."

"_I Bonded to you and I would never hurt you Hermione Granger. Familiars do not do that."_

Thanantos hopped on her arm. _"You've nothing to pack so let's go."_

Hermione took in deep breaths and thought of her arrival to Wizarding Britain. It would take three hops. Turning her heel she Apparated away for the first point.

One the third she staggered and fell down while Thanatos flew to a perch. "_I am home." _Watching the witch retch out and stood, looking around Professor's Snapes study lined with books plus those she added from Hogwarts.

"So Thanantos where do I start?"

"_The small bedroom off to the left, up the stairs."_


	4. Chapter 4 Act of a Familiar

AN. I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies and write for enjoyment.

Hermione learns of Severus' childhood.

Act Of A familiar IV

"I'm tired Thanantos. I'll attend to the bedroom tomorrow." Moving to the plush leather couch in the study they arrived in and soon fell asleep.

Thanantos intently looked at the sleeping witch, feeding memories into the witches dream.

"Albus, she is the brightest that I have taught in twenty years and I have to belittle her. Surely there is something that can be done?" Snape growled out.

Albus looked sadly to him. "She is Gryffindor and known sidekick of Harry. I'm sorry Severus but there is nothing more you can do except to continue as you have."

Severus placed his untouched glass of Firewhiskey down. "My association dooms her as far as learning. With the right guidance she could be a force Albus. You could do it because my hands are tied, as you remind me. You could guide her."

Albus looked at his dour professor in sadness. "I cannot Severus. She needs to be on her own and guide her charges."

"Potter and Weasley!" He spat out. "They could bring everything down!"

Albus remained calm. "Or she can build them up. This plan is years in the making and you know it. Your belittlement of her will allow her to grow on her own and tighten the Trio together."

Severus rose, black robes billowing around him and strode to the door. "As you command Headmaster." He growled out.

Albus rose. "You care for her?"

Severus paused at the door. "I see a talented student. A student that will be hindered by your plans. I only hope they all survive. You know the plans. I would offer her an Apprenticeship but you know my fate already." Opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Hermione continue to dreamed, watching the pale wizard storm down the staircase and in his personal quarters.

Thanantos watched her Familiar walk in and angrily poured a bottle of firewhiskey out and poured a large portion and drank it down.

"_He did not agree to teach her? I told you so."_

"The silly chit was able to brew Polyjuice potion in her second year and leading Delores Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest and give the ugly, squat witch dressed in pink over to the Centaurs priceless."

He paused to refill his glass. "Everything is rushing to the end Thanatos. My end."

Thanantos spoke. "You care for this young student? Why is that as so many has passed through your doors?"

Hermione watched the pale wizard sit down heavily in a leather chair. "She reminds me of myself, except she is filled with innocence and justice. There is none of that in this world and I hate she will learn that at the end."

Thanantos watched her Familiar close his eyes. _"Do not think of Lily! She is not like her!"_

"No she is not Thanantos and do not think ill of the dead. I loved Lily and I see a bit of her in Hermione Granger as well. It is nothing more than that."

Thanantos flew from her perch and picked his raven black hair to comfort him. "_You deny the young student. I did warn you about Lily."_

Hermione continued to dream, watching his interactions with his raven concerning her, all of it praise that he could not tell her about.

Hermione awoke and shot straight up from the couch and found Thanantos watching her.

"Why?" She whispered to the bird

"_Because he cared for you in a way Hermione Granger and why I brought you here."_

"Brought me here for what bird? To find out about a dead man good and not? I know his story!" Hermione growled to her Familiar.

Thanantos shifted on her peach. _"I brought you here to understand him. Not even the esteemed Albus Dumbledore knew of him truly. You will by the time that you are through with this house. Despite all, I know out of all in his yeasr, you are the only one that truly cares and soon you will know the man."_

Thantos flew to the witch and picked through her hair for a moment. _"Learn Hermione Granger for that will help you in the end."_

"That bedroom…what is there?" Hermione asked, feeling a sort of trepidation.

"_The Beginning."_

Despite being worn from her travel she moved up the stairs and to the landing, covered in dust. No one had been up here in years.

Hermione paused, feeling the oppressiveness pressing against her. "Bad things happened here." She whispered out.

She felt the bird alight on her shoulder. _"He never mentioned that you are an empath, but yes bad things did happen here."_

She moved to the bedroom and opened the door, imprints rushing at her. She sank down to her knees, noticing old blood on the floor.

"Tobias!"

She turned and found a translucent form of a woman behind her behind her. "Severus did not mean it! I told you the magic!"

Hermione turned back and found a 12 year old boy cowering on the bed.

"You boy! I punished your mother and here she is whole and healthy after my beating for her penance. You are spawn and will kill you both. Years I lived with her nonsense!"

Hermione watched in horror when the drunken man standing behind the mother throw her to the ground beating her face before both hands to choke her. "I'll never be under your spell witch."

"Tobias! No! You love us!" The witch gasped out weakly, tossing her wand to her son who watched in shock, crying.

"No Father!" The young boy shouted out.

Tobias released the throat of his now dead wife and grabbed him up. "Yer next!"

Hermione watched the young boy on the bed, clutching the wand as his father pulled him up and pointed the wand to his father crying out "Avadra Kedevra!"

A green light shot out from the wand and the man fell down dead.

Hermione watched the sallow boy place the wand in his mother's hand as banging on the door sounded out in the house and watched him lead Aurors into the room.

"They fought Sirs, and my mum killed him as she died." The young boy stuttered out.

Hermione shook her head and the room came back to focus. Old blood on the floor and bed.

Oh Gods!

"_An imprint Hermione Granger."_ Thanantos thought to her. "_You see the old blood from where his father beat him time and time again. Some of that blood was from Eileen, his mother. That was the blood that called to you."_

"_I perched on a tree resting when a soul called to me. One close to breaking and I was drawn. I slipped in the broken window."_

Hermione glanced up and found tattered curtains not concealing the broken window, lightly blowing with slight billows.

"_I flew into his lap and he held me and we Bonded. It was not a normal Bonding for I initiate it. It was mutual and nothing I ever experienced and we've been together ever since."_

Thananto's words made her realize something. "Why are you so involved with your former Master? Can you still be Bonded despite his death?"

Thanantos flew out the broken window. _"Clean the room Hermione and look for hidden things."_

Hermione sat on the small bed in the room and pointed her wand, repairing the window to prevent Thanantos flying back in. That bird definitely had an agenda of its own.

Clean the room. She knew what the bird meant and closed her eyes, allowing herself open up.

Things whirled around her. Visions of the plain woman holding the boy, whispering her love to him. Whirling, twirling. At age nine she began to teach him the Dark Arts. Always only the mum and never his father unless he went in to beat the boy starting at age five. Whirling, twirling, images flashing before her….different beatings by his father, blood leaking to the floor as she watched his mum come in and patch him up as the boy sobbed out "Why?"

Flashes when the father became abusive after the mill shut down, growling to his wife magic was useless as she tried to explain the limits. Eileen going to her parents and they ignored her pleas, stating she decided to be with scum and set her path, so set in Pure Blood ways.

Soon it stopped and Hermione's eyes snapped open, looking down to the floor and found it glowing. A simple command to reveal secrets opened the floorboard and all she found was an old, moldy set of gobstones and letters from Lilly that stopped in his fourth year.

_Severus,_

_I don't know who you are anymore and who you hang with? MacNair and those others? You say it was a harmless prank but Mary was in the hospital for weeks. She is Muggle born as I. How can you hang about with Pure Blood crap and be a friend to me or one I want to spend the rest of my life with? Oh Severus, I love you but you need to change."_

_Lily _

Hermione placed the letter down, noting the date. It was shortly after that letter the deed was done with him calling Lily a Mudblood and lost her. She knew that from Harry.

Her energy spent, she fell down on the small bed and fell asleep, her one thought was that Severus Snape did indeed have a pitiful childhood, forced to kill his father at the end after watching his mum murdered and hide it. His mother's training in the Dark Arts explained his knowledge when she arrived at Hogwarts with the Weasley twins remarking on Professor Snape's knowing the Dark Arts so well when he came to school as a student.

Thanantos flew into the room and landed on the headboard watching the sleeping witch, noting the room cleaned and curtains repaired, no doubt by unconscious Magiks as the witch was powerful and secrets revealed cleaned it up.

Tomorrow they would continue…..


	5. Chapter 5 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. Hermione learns more….

Hermione woke, faint rays of light shining through the tiny bedroom. She stretch out on the small bed, feet hanging over and yawned.

Sitting up, she found the room clean and did not lift a finger. Maybe it was her magic. She wondered again why she agreed to be here, learning more about the man than she ever wanted to.

After last night she needed a shower. Padding on the landing she pushed at the closed door that she thought lead to the bathroom. After a few shoves with her shoulder, she stumbled in finding the cracked toilet and sink. The shower and tub was not in better shape, obvious that the bathroom had not been used in years.

She pulled her wand out and pointed it and thought. "Scourgify! Scourgify! Scourgify!" Watching years of accumulated dirt and grime disappear with the charm.

"Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!" Soon the bathroom was in immaculate shape.

Calling her overnight bag from the living room, she undressed and turned on the hot water, and held her hand under it. Cold water continued to pour down.

Sighing, she undressed and took a cold shower. Being on the run for one year and cold rivers and streams her only option helped her endure the cold water.

Shivering, she pulled a towel out of her bag and quickly dried off and dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt with the Hogwarts emblem.

Walking down the stairs, she smelled bacon cooking and moved to the kitchen, her stomach rumbling.

Crossing the threshold to the kitchen she stumbled, once again feeling oppressiveness.

Looking at the rickety table in the kitchen she found translucent forms sitting around it. Snape's father continued to shove bacon and eggs into his mouth as his wife and son sat watching the man, their plates empty. Just when his plate was to be emptied more would appear. Soon his plate was empty and the man grabbed a toolkit and walked out not saying a word.

His mother looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Severus but he did not leave a crumb. I can't make more if there is nothing to start with."

Severus reached out and held her hand. "I know Mum. You told me about the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I'll go to the market and see what I can nick."

She watched the 8 year old boy leave the kitchen as his mum cried.

The translucent woman crying did not disappear and Hermione watched the woman wring her hands muttering. "No support from my parents. How can they abandon me like this? I can't even feed my own son, forcing him to be a thief."

Soon a knock sounded out and she followed his mother to the front door and opened it finding two Muggle constables standing at the door roughly holding her son and pushed him to her.

"Mrs. Snape, this is the third time we've caught him stealing in a month." The older one stated. "If I catch him one more time, he's off to the Youth Court and I'll let them sort him out. I'll not tolerate it any longer because you can't control you son."

The older constable stormed off leaving the other one looking to the mother in pity. He pulled out his wallet. "You son always steals food and I know things are hard with the Mill and all." Opening the wallet and handed her a ten pound note.

"I know you said that your husband is a proud man. Still, Severus is a fine boy I think. Always polite and respectful he is. There are options and I encourage you to seek them out. If we catch him again, I won't be able to change my partner's mind. Next time, he'll be carted off."

Hermione watched his mother refuse the money and smiled when the young constable gave her no choice, folding her hand on the note. He tipped his hat to before walking back to join his partner.

Eileen bent down to Severus and held out the note to him. "Take it and buy food Severus."

Severus spat back. "To feed him while we starve Mum?"

Eilleen stood up and crossed her arms. "It stops the beatings while I think of a way."

The young boy took the money. "Mum, why lie? We'll never be free of him."

"Severus, I told you about Wizarding marriages. They are for life despite being married to a Muggle. We'll just have to make due."

"Mum it sounds so wonderful, the stories you tell me." Severus sobbed out.

"Two years my son. Then you will be off to Hogwarts and I promise you will be in the right place." The woman smiled. "It will be the best place Severus and a wizard in your own right. Now go and don't go to the market you were caught."

The figures faded and Hermione looked to the door. The poor boy was an adult despite his age and tried to take care of his mum.

Hermione turned and went back to the kitchen and found the grimy kitchen cleaned up, sinking down on a chair and immediately fell asleep.

Thanantos watched the sleeping woman and shifted into a human form, pulling Galleons out of the witch's pocket and transfigured it into Muggle money for she could not afford to be caught in the Magical world.

Observing the witch for a moment to make sure the woman was deep in sleep, Thanantos walked out of the house stumbling. It had been decades since she walked in human form.

AN: What do you think so far? What is Thantos up to? Who is Thanantos? Reviews on what you think appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. Hermione learns more….

Act of a Familiar VI

Hermione slowly woke up at the smell of food, and found Chinese take-out on the table with a plate and fork off to the side.

She found her Familiar perched on the chair across from her. "So you do take out as well Thanantos?"

"_I have some contacts and I know you have not eaten."_

Hermione filed the fact away, realizing her stomach growling and helped herself to Lo-Mein, steamed rice, and an egg roll and eat in silence while the bird hopped down and nibbled at the rice on her plate.

Finished she looked about the clean kitchen. "I don't understand why these rooms clean up Thanantos."

"_Simple Hermione. The rooms are those that he never went into again after he murdered his father. Secrets hidden waiting to be told. The fact that you are an Empath allowed it. My plan was for you to physically clean the rooms and find tidbits about the man. He would come into his chambers at Hogwarts and rant about a certain witch trying his patience with constant hand held up and feet of parchment turned in for his assignments versus the requirement of one foot. You saw what he thought of you near the end though." _

"How can you know him so well Thanantos?" Hermione breathed out.

"_Simple my dear. I was the only one he could talk to freely without fear. I know Albus's manipulation of him, using his love for her to rope him in, forcing an Unbreakable Vow on the young man who readily accepted it as he felt responsible for her murder. I lamented over that because he found himself into a situation that made his life worse, having no control over it. Over the years I tried to tell him it was not his fault but he would dismiss me."_

Hermione stood up. "I've got to get out of here and think. I'm going for a walk."

Thanantos watched the leave, pleased. The witch wanted to know more.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked down the path and left the house deep in thought and reached the end and crossed the street moving back up. She staggered in front of a house, turning to the abandoned house, watching a young Severus Snape walk up and knocked on the door, and greeted. He handed the Muggle woman that answered, expressing his condolences on the death of Lily Evans, watching it accepted and the door closed. Multiple times the same woman answered the door until on the last she found a younger Petunia Evans answer it.

"You Severus Snape!" Petunia growled out. "I know you're responsible for Lily's death and my parents passed away six months apart this year! Keep your Lilies for that will not bring anyone back and do not come here again!" Slamming the door shut.

Hermione watched sadly as Severus laid down the lilies and walked away crying. His visits continued despite the house becoming abandoned, always leaving lilies at the door despite no one lived there, always walking away crying as the years passed.

She suddenly felt tired and forced herself to the doorstep and found bundles of lilies old and dried. That explained Harry's aunt's hatred of the Wizarding world and Harry.

Sitting on the doorstep she closed her eyes and found herself suddenly at Hogwarts, the uniforms different from when she attended there. This was Severus's memory pulling to her.

Severus and Lily at the big rock next to the lake as he expounded his love for Lily and kissed her. Soon things became heated as both fumbled with clothing obvious it was their first time.

"I love you Lily." Severus moaned out and held her to him. "I will always love you and you here…I."

She watched Lily pull his hand down to her breast. "I know it is our first but love me Severus. I will always be yours…." Pulling him to her.

Hermione snapped open her eyes and the scene disappeared. So that was why Thanantos hinted Harry was his son. It was so close in the timeline yet off. Why did the bird suggest it, knowing his hatred for James Potter?

She was not going to be at the mercy of that bird, turning her heel and Apparated away. She never knew she was an Empath and would research it before going back. The wizard was dead after all, and nothing she could do would bring Professor Snape back despite watching what went on in that house.

Thanantos watched the witch Apparate away from the front window of Severus's house, hearing her new Familiars buzzing thoughts.

The witch being an Empath changed her plans. It could still work though. The witch did not realize it, but Hermione cared for Severus Snape.


	7. Chapter 7 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. Hermione visits Hogwarts with a plan

Act of a Familiar VII

Hermione arrived at her house and moved to the study she created after her parents left. Sitting down at her desk she grabbed a parchment and wrote down everything that happened since the bond to Thanantos.

Re-reading the parchment she made edits and placed it in an envelope. It was time to visit Minerva at Hogwarts.

Deciding to see how the raven would react on a mundane task, she called out. "Thanantos."

Soon a tapping was heard at the window and allowed the raven in.

Thanantos landed at her shoulder and tweaked her beak in long brushy hair. _"I thought you would come here."_

Hermione held an envelope out. "I just needed to get out of there for a while. Will you deliver this to Headmistress McGonagall for me?"

Hermione watched Thanantos fly off and moved to the kitchen to fix a light salad, making sure she cooked a few pieces of bacon for her Familiar.

Four hours later Thanantos returned holding a green envelope in her beak.

Hermione took the envelope from her familiar's beak and motioned to the plate on the low table in the middle of her table. "I've made some bacon for you."

Thanantos attacked the plate while Hermione opened the green envelope and pulled the parchment out to read.

_Hermione,_

_I found your letter very interesting and you are correct. School is out and you may have free run of it. Please come for tea at 2pm tomorrow and I have arranged for Professor Snape's quarters to be opened to you for no one wanted them and they are as he left them. I have sent an invitation out to the person you asked for and pleased that she is still about the school and will meet us._

_I've missed you Hermione._

_Minerva_

She placed the letter into her pocket and noticed Thanantos hopping about her study looking at the moving pictures and stopped at one photo.

"_He would not have been pleased if he knew you had that."_

She picked up the framed picture from the table and watched Professor Snape sitting in the Headmasters chair, the Carrows at the seats next to him, watching him scowling out toward the students, glancing sideways to his staff from time to time to check them.

Hermione placed it down. "I found Collin Creevey's camera while helping rebuild the castle. The camera contained pictures that revealed how oppressive the school was when Voldemort came out into the open. I never turned them in and destroyed all of them save this one. Notice the dark circles about his eyes. He had to worry about the Carrows and the staff. I don't think he had much sleep back then. It was then that I truly recognized his sacrifice."

"I'll be at Hogwarts for a few days. Care to come with me?"

"_Hermione I am your Familiar and I go where you go as long as you allow it."_

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts fifteen minutes before the appointment and saw Hagrid waiting next to the gates.

The gates opened and Hagrid grabbed her in a tight hold before he released her. "Missed yea Hermione and who is that you have on yer shoulder? A beautiful black raven an I think I know 'er."

The bird flew from her shoulder and landed on Hagrid's shoulder, picking at the long locks of his hair. "Oh yes I know you! Yer Thanantos! Not surprising to see ya with Hermione! She's almos' as clever as him."

Hermione watched the bird click out as the half-giant listened. "Oh Bonded to 'er 'ave ya? I promise ya I won' tell."

Thanantos flew back onto Hermione's shoulder, walking next to him as they walked up the path to the castle entrance.

"_So what won't he tell me?"_ Hermione thought out.

"_That he knows that I was Severus Snape's Familiar. I needed to tell him that to appease his guilt as to whether he should tell you."_

Hagrid led them up to the entrance. "I'm sure you know 'ow to get to the office. I'll leave ya as I have duties to attend to."

Hermione walked through the doors and took the stairs until she found herself at the Gargoyles guarding the entrance and watched the staircase revealed and walked up the stairs and into the opened door finding Headmistress McGonagall and Luna Longbottom sitting in chairs near the large window in Minerva's office.

Minerva rushed to her ex-student and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you Hermione. Your letter surprised me and pleased you think I can help you. Thanantos, you can head up to the Owlery and get some food." Wanting the bird out, for she had her reasons.

Thanantos cawed out in anger before taking flight. The old witch knew who she was and she did not want to rock the boat yet with her tentative Bond to the young witch.

Headmistress McGonagall conjured up a chair next to Luna and moved to the tea cozy and poured a cup of tea and handed it to Hermione before sitting back down.

"I was surprised that Thanantos delivered that letter. She has not been seen since Severus's death and his Familiar." Minerva murmured, taking a sip of her tea.

"She came to me and as soon as I touched her she Bonded to me. She seemed genuinely surprised of it." Explaining the trip to Spinner's End, the visions, and the fact of being an Empath revealed.

"You must be wary of Thanantos Hermione. Severus arrived with her when he returned for his Third year and no one could get the bird to leave him. Frightening things happened to the Professor that tried, no fault to Severus of course, forcing the Board of Governors to add ravens as an approved Familiar just to stop things and that bird has never left his side. I've always suspected Thanantos when strange things happened to those students that were known to bully Severus and when he came back as the Professor of Potions his rate of finding students out after curfew the highest amongst the staff. I suspect she helped him. You must be wary of her for she never acknowledged anyone existed except Severus..."

Minerva paused, sipping her tea before she continued. "Onto the fact that you are an Empath. Empaths are identified early in childhood and there a very few of them, so I doubt that you are."

"But everything I've experienced…" Hermione stuttered. "Thanantos! She tricked me and using me for something else!"

"_I've always told you the truth and my purpose Hermione." _The bird's voice in her mind.

Luna suddenly grabbed her hand and held on tightly, eyes closed in concentration. Long minutes passed before Luna let go of her hand and shuddered for a moment, opening her eyes.

"I've not had to search for an Empath for a long time. I used to help my father when the Ministry came to him for assistance. Hermione Granger is an Empath and a very special one. Strong emotions for one can create a connection to a single person, living or dead. It seems she is attached to Headmaster Snape in some way."

Luna picked up her hand. "I'll help you as much as I can. There are strong presences of Headmaster Snape in the castle and I can help you find them."

Hermione looked to the witches in concern. "I regret that I never trusted Severus for he never gave anyone a reason to. Only Albus had an unwavering faith in him, and I suppose you did as well Hermione. You can stay with Neville and Luna and the castle will be available to you until the students arrive in three weeks."

Luna pulled Hermione out of her chair. "Let's go to the greenhouse Hermione. Neville has missed you."

Minerva watched the young woman leave, wiping a tear away. Oh Severus, you were never understood until the end and most people still believe you as Voldemort's right hand man.

Perhaps Hermione will find a way to set Thanantos free. That was the only reason she could think of for the bird attaching herself to one of Gryffindor house.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked next to Luna on the grounds of Hogwarts toward the large greenhouse feeling a pang of guilt. She did not contact Harry and Ron and it felt wrong. After all, they went through everything together.

Luna dreamingly replied. "You can tell Harry and Ronald when you're finished Hermione. They will not be able to help you this time."

Thanantos cawed softly, surrounded by owls. The fey witch was right.

Taking to flight, she headed to the one place that she belonged to in the castle and would wait for her witch.


	8. Chapter 8 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. Hermione visits Hogwarts with a plan

Act of a Familiar VIII

Luna walked next her. "So what have you been up to since the castle finished the rebuild?"

"Nothing like you Luna. Neville wooing you, married six months later and wife to the youngest professor in Hogwarts history. Never saw that in you." Hermione chuckled.

"Yes" Luna dreamily replied. "Strange how that worked and look at you. Bonded to Headmaster Snape's familiar, thus bonding you to his memory or persona. Never saw that in you."

Hermione smiled at the words then frowned. "Are you saying that Thanantos is responsible for me seeing the imprints of her former master?"

"Yes because she is not a normal Familiar. She is a kindred soul that attached itself to Professor Snape in the only form that he would understand. She has her own agenda and Minerva was right that you need to be wary of her, though she will not hurt you."

"Do you know what Thanantos is up to?" Stopping when Luna stood still. She shook her friend and she came back into awareness. "So what have you been up to?"

"Luna we were just talking about Thanantos."

"I only saw her a few times when I was a student here. Strange that she Bonded to you. Come on, I promised Neville I'd bring you down to the greenhouse so we could all visit."

Hermione shook her head and continued walking. It wasn't the first time that Luna fell into herself, not remembering anything afterwards.

She followed Luna into Greenhouse 1 and found Neville on his knees mixing soil with his hands, eyes closed in concentration.

"Neville!" Luna called out. "I brought a visitor!"

The young wizard stood up, clapping his hand to remove excess soil from his hand before grabbing his wand and cleaned himself up, before running to her and grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around before setting her back down. "Missed you Hermione!"

"You too Neville." Hermione murmured.

"Come on to our house and I'll fix some tea and we'll catch up."

Hermione followed them out of the green house and entered the edge of the forest to find a small, quaint cottage in a clearing.

"Hargid built it for us as a wedding gift, saying a young professor one with plants should live within it and not stone. We love it here." Leading her in, motioning the witches toward the living room while he went to the kitchen.

Soon he was back with a teapot and cups and all shared in fond memories of their time at the school, neatly avoiding the battle and all that died.

"…That was priceless, those Pixies zooming around and next thing we know, you're hanging from the candle fixture moaning "Why does it always happen to me?" Hermione chuckled.

"Just about as funny when you turned yourself into a half cat. Harry told me about it after he visited you. I bet you didn't know Ron borrowed Collin's camera and snapped a picture so we could see." Neville countered.

"I never knew! I'll have words with Ron because I want a copy." Hermione laughed, remembering her embarrassment of failure of not realizing Pansy had a cat.

Silence hung heavily in the air after that before Neville spoke. "Luna told me of her invite to meet you. Care to fill me in on it?"

Neville listened about the meeting and Neville turned to his wife. "Have you told her?"

Luna fidgeted nervously. "He told me not to tell anyone Neville."

They watched her turn and heard her far away voice. "I told her about Thanantos"

"That's the Fey coming out Hermione." Neville whispered. It's like she is two different people. You get used to it."

Hermione grew excited. "You did Luna. What did you hold from me?"

"I see him you know. I first saw him while clearing Nargles and he commanded me not to tell anyone. I know he is lonely, stuck out there all by himself but never talks. I go out there once a month to clear out the Nargles so he can have peace."

"Who do you see?" Hermione breathed out in anticipation.

"I suppose its okay to tell you since you are tuned to him. Headmaster Snape. He hangs out at the Shrieking Shack."

"He never says anything?" Hermione inquired.

"Very silent he is and I don't blame him. If tourist comes up he disappears." Luna dreamingly replied.

"Luna dragged me down there quite a few times and she claims he is there but I have never seen him." Neville whispered. "I believe her."

Hermione frowned as her friend came back to her senses while Neville continued. "The Shreiking Shack is on the Wizarding Heritage Trail of Hogwarts. It opened this summer to raise money for the school and only available while there are no students. It is supposed to be open every summer while the students are away on break."

"Tell me there is not a tour in the castle." Hermione pleaded, flashes of the battle running in her mind.

"Minerva was adamant against that, instead allowing trail markers at important skirmishes on the grounds, based on memories of the survivors and what was revealed in court." Neville answered. "I avoid them myself."

"I think that is what I need to do first Neville. Do you have a Heritage map?"

Neville sighed and left the room and came back with a parchment. "It starts up at the entrance to the castle and weaves down and ends at the clearing where Voldemort first killed Harry. Just tap the parchment with your wand at the markers and you will hear an audio. I can go with you if you like, but I would prefer not to."

Hermione took the parchment from Neville's hand. "You don't have to do that Neville."

Luna looked at the time piece. "We need to be at the Great Hall for evening meal. We go there every night."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat through the meal, enjoying the conversations of her ex-professors as they greeted her.

Soon the meal ended and Minerva told her that she could stay at the guest chambers on the third floor and gave her the password.

Neville pulled her to him. "You're going to walk the Trail. I'll go with you."

Hermione patted his hand. "I've got to do this on my own and tomorrow Luna can help me in the castle tomorrow. Don't stop me from this Neville."

They parted ways and Hermione pulled out the parchment at the first marker in the dying rays of sunset and listened as she continued on.

Oh God's the audio was so real and she staggered, forcing herself from marker to marker as she relived the battles and soon found herself at the Shrirking shack reading the metal sign that appeared that described the death of Severus Snape and a short snippet of his role in the war. There was not an audio for this marker.

She fell down crying for the dead. Their sacrifice. His sacrifice.

"There is no need to cry Hermione Granger. Everyone is free."

Hermione stood up, silent Lumos casted and found a younger version of Severus Snape watching her.

"You…you..you're younger! I don't understand." Trembling. "And you are not a ghost!"

Severus Snape watched the young woman faint, not understanding her words, confused. Only one could see him and he was not surprised as Luna is a Fey witch. He leaned on the pole and waited for the witch to come back to her senses.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Thanantos cawed out softly on her perch in the study of Severs Snape. The witch going to where her Master was tied to unexpected yet an advantage to push her plan forward.


	9. Chapter 9 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. She meets the former Severus Snape

Act of a Familiar VIIII

Severus continued leaning on the marker watching the witch on the ground passed out in…fear…amazement…whatever she was thinking, disturbed at her words that he was not a ghost. Against his better judgment he waited for the witch to revive.

After a few minutes he watched the young witch stir, brushing her robes out and watched him.

"So you can see me Miss. Granger, or is it Mrs. Weasley?" He spoke with a sneer.

He chuckled as he eyed her, disbelief shown in her eyes.

"You! You are younger!" She stuttered out.

"It's not like I have mirrors here Miss. Granger or Weasley. You've not told me how to address you and I know you were infatuated with him."

Hermione paused embarrassed. "Err…well he chose Lavendar instead of me."

Severus floated to the door of the shack. "You are better off without him. Why are you here to disturb me?"

Hermione gathered her senses. "I suppose a lot come here to disturb you."

"Yes they do but there is one difference. The do not see or talk to me and you can do both. Here to mock my death like everyone else that comes here. Or perhaps it is to thumb your nose at the Greasy Git and laugh?" Deep, silky voice laced with the sting she remembered in the past.

"Blame your Familiar!" She huffed out quietly.

Severus snapped. "What was that?"

"Nothing Headmaster Snape. I merely wanted to walk the Heritage trail."

"You mentioned my Familiar. What of Thanantos?"

Hermione remained silent and after a few minutes her ex-Professor growled out. "We'll come back to Thanantos. Pray tell, why do you think I am not a ghost?"

Hermione stuttered. "You do not look like the ghosts of Hogwarts because you have more of a solid form. I wonder why that is?"

Severus said nothing and floated into the Shack with Hermione following him. "I'd Conjure up a chair for you but I'm dead. Do that and sit."

Hermione immediately did what he requested and sat down, noting the large coagulated pool of blood in the middle of the room.

"Don't mind that." He barked out. "Minerva argued with the Heritage about keeping it saying it was disrespectful and the Ministry stepped in saying it was needed to get the feel of Voldemort turning on his right hand man. I was not pleased with the decision."

"So, fill me in on what has happened. I ignore Mrs. Longbottom because I could never get concise words from her, Fey magic being what it is."

Severus floated, listening to the update on the Wizarding world and the lives of those that survived the battle. She remarked remorse flicker on his face when told that Colin Creevey stayed back and died.

"I never knew the cost but with Voldemort dead it still seems too much." Severus replied and paused. "Tell me about Thanantos."

Hermione began her story and paused. "Very clever to get me to start that." Shocked that her ex-professor actually laughed at her disgust of being manipulated.

"Yes, well now that you started I expect you to finish."

Hermione finished her story ending with. "Why did she Bond to me Headmaster?"

Silence heavy in the room while she waited for the answer.

"Call her Miss Granger and we will find out."

"Thanantos, come to me!" Hermione spoke.

After a few minutes the bird soared in through the open door of the Shack and landed on Hermione's shoulder finding her old master looking at her with a neutral expression.

Silence reigned out in the room, before the bird clicked and cawed madly and hung her head down. After a moment, she turned he tail fathers up to the semi-solid form and flew away.

"You will not come back here and I told Thanantos to leave you out of her plans." Severus growled out.

Hermione knew a dismissal and left, making her way to the Longbottom's cottage.

Thanantos flew on her shoulder. "I don't think he was pleased to see you or our Bond? What did he tell you?"

"_He told me to stop using you in my plans."_

"What are your plans Thanantos. Your answer makes me think of deceit."

"_Nothing sinister Hermione. I plan has always been to allow you to know him. To have a pure soul remember the true Severus Snape and not what is printed for history to remember."_

Hermione approached the cottage feeling Thanantos push off and fly away, finding Luna and Neville sitting on a bench in front of their cottage holding hands in the fading light of the day.

Neville patted a spot next to him. "Did you see him?"

Hermione spent the next hour explaining everything that happened at the Shrieking Shack. She finished her story with a question. "He looks to be the same age that we are Neville and not a ghost as we know them. He must have been pushing his mid-forties when he was murdered."

Luna dreamily replied in a far-away voice. "That's easy Hermione. He is not a ghost at all but a soul. As for his age, the Veil probably set him free at the age he turned to Darkness fully, a soul that was not worthy of the Veil or the Other Place."

Hermione gasped out. Not a Ghost and left in the area between the Living and the Dead with no hope of moving on, booth doors shut on them. What a horrible existence!

"Are there many souls about Hogwarts that meet the criteria?" Hermione carefully asked, leaving emotion out of her voice so Luna could stay in her trance.

"Not as many as you'd expect. Vincent Crabbe is here and hangs outside the Room of Requirement where he perished. He blames the Golden Trio for his predicament and angry. Every time I walk by there I see him and the hallway grows cold. I'd stay away from there if I were you."

"Is there any way to help those souls? Something that I could do?" She whispered in shock.

Luna came out of her trance. "I'm sorry Hermione what did you say?"

Neville stood up. "On that note I think it is time for bed. Your bedroom is the third door to the left up the stairs."

Hermione silently went up the stairs to her room. Falling on the four poster bed, she fell asleep, too exhausted to sleep and immediately dreamed.

_The room was dark with a single light shining down on a hunched figure on knees._

_I am disappointed in you Severus Snape. No information on Potter and how you can bring him to me. I'd rather kill him now so my plans can move forward. Cold voice speaking out and the hunched figure wreathed in pain for minutes before stilling._

_My Lord I cannot provide what I do not know. I swear I am working on it!_

_Voldemort appeared out of the dark. Rise!_

_The hunched figure drew up the best he could, standing as his body shook with the after effects of the Crucitus._

_My dear Bellatrix tells me you are a traitor but you have never given my any reason to believe it until now. I want Potter!_

_Ye…Ye…Yes My Lord! I will find a way if you allow me…._

The dream ended and another immediately followed….

_Seven Potters in the air and he pointed his wand carefully felling Deatheater right and left until one moved away and his curse hit a Potter, moving away as the Dark Lord arrived finding the true Potter and followed after him._

And another….

_Severus sitting in his study at Spinner's End writing in his diary before tapping a spot on his desk and placed it away before turning to Thanatos sitting on the perch next to his desk. "I am the Headmaster now and remember Albus's plea for me to protect them. How can I do that when I have the Carrows at my side?"_

Dreams whirling, twirling….

_Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a list calling out names._

_Fodder._

_Maybe._

_Dead in the first twenty minutes…._

_That pompous twat? He is aligned to the Ministry and cannot be trusted despite being a Weasley!_

_The Golden Trio will survive as long as Granger does. She is Potter's balance. Not that there is much hope…_

The dreams ended and Hermione shot up from her bed drenched in sweat. A soul stuck with no redemption or closure. She would fix it if she could.

Meanwhile Thanantos stood on her perch in her ex-Master's study cawing out softly. Plans moving along quite nicely.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next morning she went down and found Neville sitting at counter in the kitchen watching Luna bustle as she cooked breakfast.

Hermione sat, noting her friend observing his wife, oblivious to the world and snapped her finger in front of him to draw him out.

Neville jumped and glared when Hermione laughed. "Ah newlyweds. So predictable."

Luna placed a platter of eggs, sausage and tomatoes on the counter in front of them. "Eat up!"

Breakfast was silent with all eating and soon the plates were pushed away.

Neveille stood up. "I'll be in Greenhouse 2 planting Puffapods for the First years. It will take me all day y my Love."

Luna stood up and kissed him. I'll bring you lunch then."

Hermione watched Neville leave. "Luna I've thought about souls and want to test my theory. Let's go to the castle."

Luna remained silent as they made their way up the path. Hermione fell into her memories of the past, remembering the time she was innocent, her arm in arm with her best friends Harry and Ron, ignoring the glare from Professor Snape when they arrived back after a visit to Hogsmeade.

Soon they were at the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"Do you see him Luna?"

"He asks me why I brought you here. Why did you?" Luna dreamily reply

"Ask him why he thinks he is stuck here because I do not see him."

After a few moments she responded back. "He thinks it is because his ashes were never recovered and damned to stay in this one spot for he cannot move about the castle. He hates the visits from the Ghosts of Hogwarts telling him he is not worthy of being here, mocking him that his family does not believe he died."

"Is he a soul like Headmaster Snape?" Hermione whispered out, pacing in front of the door deep in thought.

"Yes, but he is not in quite the same predicament as Severus Snape." Luna dreamily replied.

The huge doors of the Room of Requirement opened before her. "Stay here and tell him I will bring out what he requires to move on."

She entered the open doors, smelling the soot and moved toward a light where a pewter urn shining in light in the scorched room. Her memory pushed forward, looking for the Diadem and then running from the fiendfyre, flying to stack of things stored and forgotten watching the Slytherin that was Draco Malfoy's toady burning up, feeling loss and realized she had her own life to think of as she zoomed in to save the lives of those responsible of making her life hell in Hogwarts.

She picked up the urn, watching it flare bright for a moment and returned to normal.

She exited and found Vincent Crabbe in the same semi-solid form as her-ex professor.

She moved forward and handed the urn to the form. "Go to wherever you need to go."

The form took it, tears in his eyes. "Why free me? I hated you."

Hermione spoke softly. "Do you still hate me?"

"No. Thank you." He whispered out and disappeared.

Hermione turned to Luna. "I know what I need to do to set Professor Snape free."


	10. Chapter 10 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. She meets the former Severus Snape

Act of a Familiar X

"What do you have to do Hermione?" Luna called while rushing to catch up Hermione.

"I need to learn about him. His time here Luna. I know Thanantos's plan now. She wants me to free him but I need to understand everything."

Luna smiled. "Let's begin in the Great Hall then."

The witches moved down the stairs, waiting for them to align up at times. Moving in the wide passageway, Hermione remembered moving about the students, going to their classes.

Luna paused as the doors opened, revealing the large room with four long rows of empty tables.

Moving down, Hermione paused at the spot she sat with Harry and Ronald. A feeling of friendship envoleped her, remembering Ron stuffing his face as she admonished him. "Ron, there will always be food here!"

Luna pulled her and soon they were behind the Head Table where the Headmaster and her professors sat when at meals. "Sit!"

Hermione came to her senses and realized the chair pulled out was Professor Snape's.

Sitting down, she gasped out, eyes closed and let the imprints fill her.

_She found herself in her third year in his eyes looking down at them. How could he protect them without revealing his true purpose. _

_He focused on Granger. The chit was clever enough to figure out his puzzle during her first year, helping Potter to defeat Voldemort. If he could only teach her properly, she could be a witch to contend with._

_Sighing out, he finished his meal leaving immediately regretting the words long ago about her teeth. But he had more important business to contend with and hurting a student with his stinging words were not one to think about._

She glanced over to the empty large where the Headmaster sat falling into what was shown to her.

_The hall was completely silent as the students ate, the Carrows at his side. The increase of students hexed at their hands were growing at an alarming rate and Poppy, the medi-witch already complained and all he told her was to worry about her work and leave him to minding the school. Despite his promise to protect the students to Dumbledore he failed, forced to turn a blind eye. He hated it._

Hermione slumped at the table and Luna allowed her to rest, pulling out a thick bar of chocolate.

After a few minutes Hermione pulled herself up and took the offer of chocolate gratefully. "Where to next?"

"The Astronomy Tower." Luna dreamily replied.

Hermione froze. She knew what she would see there. "Luna, I know what happened there. Harry told me."

Luna grabbed her hand firmly. "We need to go there."

Hermione allowed Luna to drag her up and fell, strong emotions overtaking her.

_Shit! Albus standing there with Deatheaters cackling and noticed a shimmering when Albus glanced to a corner and realized Potter was there hidden._

_Bella coaxing Draco to perform the deed and watched as the young wizard could not do it and appeared holding his wand out, the Unbreakable Vow forged with Narcissa fully in control. Not that it was any different from what he promised….._

"_Severus!" Albus spoke. "Please…"_

_Wand pointed and the Killing curse sent out, watching the body of the Headmaster Dumbledore falling over the ramparts of the Astronomy tower._

Hermione fell onto her knees, a feeling of disgust of death and forlorn, a promise completed in more ways than one.

"Noooo!" Hermione shouted out panting. She knew of what happened based on Harry's words, but the turmoil of emotions in the memory. Hatred, disgust, and then acceptance of his doom.

Luna watched her friend fall to the floor, waiting patiently for Hermione to revive.

Twenty minutes later Hermione came to and pulled herself up panting. "I'm going to free him tonight!"

Luna picked her friend out and held her, tears falling. "What do we have to do?"

Hermione held her. "Only me Luna. Go back to Neville and think of Headmaster Snape and what he did for us. His sacrifice. I'm going to tell the others and free him!"

Luna watched Hermione rush from the tower. "She'll be disappointed." She whispered out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She visited everyone from the Order and they agreed to the plan. Midnight it was and they would think of him…

Hermione stood outside the Shrieking Shack, pail in hand and entered.

Her Ex-Professor watched her enter the room. "I told you not to come back!" He snarled out.

Hermione conjured up a hard scrub brush. "Quiet now! I'm setting you free!

She bent down to her task, scrubbing at the pool of blood in the room and it did not go away.

Severus observed her. "My blood is protected by the Heritage. You need to do something more to make it go away. Why do you care anyway?"

Hermione realized the truth in his words sitting up and looked at the pool of blood, pulling out her wand. "I know you Severus. I can do this." Pointing her wand to the floor and closed her eyes.

"Solvo quos irretitus in cruor!" She shouted out and scrubbed again pleased that the blood began to give way. Soon the floor was clean and she glanced to Headmaster Snape and waited.

The blood disappeared and she watched her professor and took a chance. "Severus, you are free."

Minutes passed and the semi-solid form watched her on the floor panting looking up to him. "I'm not sure what you want but I am still here." He murmured.

Severus watched her in interest. "I thank you for removing the blood but I am not free as you said."

He floated over to her. "My destiny is to stay here and the penance I deserve. Nothing you do will change the Fates in that."

"Why do you do this?" He whispered out. "I was nothing but cruel to you."

Hermione pulled herself up. "I know you Professor Snape. I know you had to do what you needed to and learned of you. I'm sorry …."

He watched the witch rush off and went to follow her. Out the door of the Shack and onto the path and toward the castle.

"Miss Granger!" Snape shouted and she stopped and looked back.

"I'm free of the Shack. I am away from it. I am free to roam the grounds now!"

Hermione stilled. "Not what I wanted Professor Snape."

Severus allowed a small smile. "Only you would have tried Miss Granger. Thank you for my freedom. Doomed I am but at least I am not stuck to that place!"

Hermione watched the semi-solid form move past her.

Thanantos suddenly arrived and landed on her shoulder. _"It is time you visited his quarters and learn the final piece."_

"Everyone of the Order thought of him when I cast that spell. I did not free him alone." Hermione murmured.

Thanantos picked at her hair. "Such love for a man hated. I felt it and suspect he did as well."


	11. Chapter 11 Act of a Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. She sets him free but not in a way she expected. What is the next step?

Act of a Familiar XI

_Thanantos suddenly arrived and landed on her shoulder. "It is time you visited his quarters and learn the final piece."_

"No Thanantos. Severus should have been released. Crabbe got his ashes and that released him. Cleaning the blood released Professor Snape from the Shack, but not Hogwarts. Why is that? Is it because of your plan? A plan perhaps he was not aware of?"

Hermione made her way to the castle. "The reason he did not pass was because he never expected to live. He had no hope in the past and likely feels no hope in the present. I have nothing to release him."

Thanantos remained silent while holding onto the witch and after a while Hermione knocked on the Headmistresses door.

After a few minutes Minerva opened up the door in her tartan nightgown. "Hermione, do you know the hour?"

"Sorry Headmistress but it's important." Moving into Minerva's chamber and explained everything that happened.

Minerva sat down. "So Severus can come up to the castle now. I shudder to think of what he will do to the students."

Both witches gasped out in surprise when the form of Severus Snape appeared.

Severus chuckled. "I promise that I will not scare them." Pausing for a moment to correct his words. "Overly much." Smirking.

"Severus, you look like you did when you graduated here." Minerva gasped out in shock.

"So Miss Granger informs me." Floating to the large mirror on the opposite side of the room and looked, watching a younger version of looking back. "It makes no difference."

He turned back to the witches. "What do you expect of me Minerva? It seems you will be stuck with me and after a year of isolation I desire….a purpose. Perhaps something along the lines of Binns?"

Minerva took hold of her whirling emotions. "Are you offering to teach? I must admit I'm surprised for I knew your view of teaching out "Darling Students".

Severus sighed. "Granger freed me and I am thankful to be away from the Shack. It would help my time if I could be of service. I've had enough of floating about with nothing to keep me pre-occupied."

Hermione and Minerva watched a flicker of fear cross the usually stern face of her ex-colleague.

Hermione timidly spoke. "You are afraid that your penance will drive you insane?"

"Ever the clever witch Miss Granger. It took most of my will to keep sense of myself at the Shack. I think that the Wizarding world owes me something. My sanity in the Ever After seems fair compensation being I died to protect it."

"Severus you are only qualified to teach Potions and that requires an ability to hold a wand and be able to brew. You can't do that in your state."

"So nothing for me then is that it despite what I have done?" Severus growled out.

"No!" Hermione shouted out before composing herself. "I can be his physical assistant and he can teach me to be a Potions master. We can assist one another."

"So I am promised at least four years of sanity. Take it or I can spend my time haunting the students. It's up to you Headmistress."

"The ghosts have rules here Severus and you have to abide by them." Minerva reminded him.

A dry chuckle sounded out. "The Ghosts want nothing to do with me and told me I was not a Ghost and therefore not of their group. Even the Bloody Baron shied away from me, much to my surprise."

"Miss Granger offered up her service to you. If you can work with her you shall be the Potions professor for the next term. It will send the Board of Governors into turmoil but I will present your alternative. I'm sure they will accept it."

They watched Severus nod and floated through a wall.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Minerva asked in worry.

Hermione smiled. "It will allow me the time to learn a way to set him free. There must be something."

Thanantos thought to Hermione. _"I know of a way. If you only listen to me!"_

"_No!" _Hermione thought back. _"I don't trust you! Minerva warned me of you and I need to tread carefully."_

Thanatos grumbled_. "You will come to me in the end."_

"Professor Snape's sudden departure from the castle Minerva. What did you do with his belongings?"

"I placed them in storage as no will was revealed. I will have the elves deliver them to his old quarters and you can live there while you help him."

"Thanks Minerva." Hermione replied. "I'll be away now and return one week before the students arrive. I'm sure Professor Snape and I will come to a working solution."

Minerva watched Hermione and her Familiar leave.

Hermione left the castle and walked down the path. "You will go to Spinner's End and stay there Thanantos until I call you. I know that you must do what I command for my Bond to you tells me."

"_Hermione if you only listen to me I will tell you my plans. All of it! Do not push me away!"_

"No! Now go and wait for my command!" Hermione growled out.

She watched the raven fly off.

Severus floated on the ramparts of the Astronomy Tower watching her send his Familiar off. Despite what she thought, there was no way she could save him, even if Thanantos managed to wiggle her way back in. He sighed. Maybe she could have done it, but her distrust in his Familiar was set by Minerva and after a moment of thinking it was for the best.

If freed from where he was he was sure eternal damnation was set for him and he desired none of that.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Grimuald place and banged hard on the door and after a few moments a very sleepy Harry opened up the door.

"Hermione do you know what time it is?"

Hermione pushed by him. "I need all of the records and anything taken from Spinners End and Hogwarts concerning Severus Snape. Documents of his investigation as well. You are an Aurour and have access."

Harry closed the door behind her. "Why in the world do you need that Hermione? He's dead and we burned his body."

"Because his soul is stuck at Hogwarts and it is up to us to set him free."


	12. Chapter 12 Act Of A Familiar

AN As always I do not own Harry Potter. JK does. Harry and Ron involved What is the next step?

Act of a Familiar XII

_Harry closed the door behind her. "Why in the world do you need that Hermione? He's dead and we burned his body."_

_"Because his soul is stuck at Hogwarts and it is up to us to set him free."_

"What!" Harry sputtered still half asleep. "Kitchen, tea, and no ghost stories."

Harry led Hermione to the kitchen and called for his house elf to get some tea and a couple of shots of Firewhiskey.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "You realize the time?"

"Hermione!" Harry admonished back. "You realize the subject?"

Kreacher arrived and levitated the tea and Firewhiskey. The old gnarled elf looked at them for a moment and disappeared.

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think he cares for my timing to visit you." Taking a cup of tea and sipped it.

Harry took a seat next to hear ignoring the tray. "Kreacher is old. Tell me what you've been up to. Hunting ghost is not one of your interests."

She spent the next two hours telling him everything, her Bond to Snape's Familiar, the stay at Spinners End and her trip to the castle and her attempt to free him."

Harry took up his cup of tea and poured the shot of Firewhiskey in and sipped it, sighing out. "Ron will needs to be involved. Mr. Weasley can get the record of what was seized after his death. Do you know what you ask? Everyone in the Wizarding world is satisfied of his death, though most do not believe his role as a hero."

Hermione started to speak stopping when he held his hand up.

"Don't you dare remind me of what I owe him. He delivered the will to us alone because for some reason he trusted us and I know I should have been dead at least four times during the war if not for him. I'm just saying we have to be careful."

"I know Harry." She whispered. "It's just everything has been a whirlwind and you know how I like structure. Especially after…"

Harry took up her hand and kissed it. "Leave it to me and when I come home I will have what you need Hermione. Just like old times except this is a bit safer."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione murmured. "I'll go up to my room and catch up on sleep. I'll see you when you come home from work."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in the sitting room talking to Ginny when Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley arrived.

"Hiya Hermione." Ron spoke and hugged her for a moment before releasing her before his father did the same.

Mr. Weasley spoke. "I've got the confiscation records Hermione but it's moot as everything seized was returned to Hogwarts as there was no will and we thought it best everything went there as he is not the first professor to not leave a will and Hogwarts serves the memory of deceased professors in its service."

Mr. Weasley leaned forward. "It is remarkable that he is there Hermione but you must realize if he is set there, there is nothing you can do to help him. I'm sorry my dear but that is the way of things in our world if the Veil and the Other Place ignores a soul. I chatted with the Head of the Department of Mysteries and it has happened only a few times, and when they intervened nothing they tried worked."

"Thank you Arthur. I will tell him when I see him next if he talks to me."

Arthur nodded and left.

Hermione turned to Ron. "How are you and Lavandar?"

"I know that everything surprised you Hermione. I do love you and I always will but you know we were never meant to be." He whispered.

Hermione smiled and took his hand before kissing him on the cheek. "I know that Ron but I need you to help me on this."

Harry watched his friends. "Birds of a feather flock together once again!" Rushing to them and held his friends tightly in his embrace. "We did it before and we can again."

Hermione pulled out of the embrace. "Minerva is open to everything and I will go to her. Perhaps you have some vacation time coming up?"

Ron smiled. "We'll meet you there."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in amazement in the quarters of Severus Snape. Piles of books and parchments were tossed about uncaring.

"I decreed these quarters would never be occupied and this was how it was left by the Ministry." Minerva murmured, placing a hand on Hermione's arm and pointed to a neat stack of boxes in the corner of his room. "Those are from the Ministry after his trial."

Hermione looked around at the devastation and glanced to a corner and found Snape watching her, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Okay boys let's put these books to rights and then we'll tackle the boxes." Picking up a book from stone floor. "In order and back in the bookcases."

"Always bossy she is." Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry smiled and picked up a tome. "When is she ever not?"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ron moaned when Hermione barked orders to move books around in the bookcases. "Come on Hermione. They're back. What does it matter of order?"

"Because he would care Ron." Hermione whispered to him. "He watches us."

After a week Harry and Ron left to spend time with their family, promising they would be back on Monday.

She turned her attention to Thanantos. "You've not spoken to me all week. Cat got your tongue?" Clever play on words.

Thanantos said nothing instead looking at a corner.

Hermione followed the raven's accusing eyes and found Professor Snape glaring back at her. She'd never seen him so angry.

Holding out her arm, Thanantos flew onto it. "So Professor Snape got your tongue bird. It's a good thing the staff is meeting at the Three Broomsticks tonight and I'm invited. I'm sure you have lots to share." Saying it loudly enough for the dour wizard floating in the cornor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Still following us?" Hermione whispered to Thanantos, making her way to the gates.

The silence confirmed that Professor Snape followed.

She moved through the gates not breaking her stride, turning her heal and Apparated away.

Outside the village of Hogsmeade she addressed Thanantos. "You may speak now since he is not here."

"_I have no plans to harm you Hermione and you must trust me. The Headmistress does have a reason but look at who my Master was and my goal was to help him in his terrible burden."_

"You remained silent the entire week Thanantos." Hermione accused the bird. "Do you serve two Masters?"

"_He is a soul and not a ghost so yes, in a way. He can hear me when I speak to you so I remained silent."_

Hermione continued to walk. "You knew he was at the Shrieking Shack and his state. You used me to try to free him."

"_Is that so wrong Hermione? You know what he did and you've always respected the wizard and cared for him even if you are not aware of it. If anyone could free him I it will be you."_

She found herself at the Three Broom Sticks, pausing at the door. "Mr. Weasley said that nothing could be done for him and the Department of Mysteries failed with similar cases in the past. I know that he is there now, stuck for eternity. Did you ever think of how I would feel when I failed?"

"_I have faith and remember you freed the poor boy stuck at the Room of Requirement." _

"I'm pleased you are confident because I do not feel so." Hermione growled out and then smiled at shouts of her name making her way to where the staff sat.

Taking her seat she inquired. "Minerva invited me stating this was a ritual of some sort?" She inquired.

Madame Hooch smiled and held up her glass. "You could say that. One week until term begins and we all meet here the first day we are called back."

The drinks continued and Hermione felt a pleasant buzz going on, enjoying the conversation on how the first year Hogwarts reopened would go and laughed at the names of the students that needed to have an eye kept on them.

Soon the discussion turned to Severus Snape and how they would miss him.

Most were positive but yet the staff felt angry that he did not tell them his plans.

"He had to do what he needed too." Hermione breathed out. "No one to share except one and Albus commanded that he would be his murderer, that one man he trusted and bound by an Unbreakable bond. And yet when Albus was dead Snape could have walked away but he did not. He followed through. Lies and deceit and I was involved in that! Albus manipulated all of us! Yet that man came through in the end and his actions helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort!"

Hermione arose, drink in hand. "To Severus Snape!"

The pub became silent all watching her. To Hell's with it, having enough drink to be bold. "You want to know the truth? What the Ministry did not tell you? I'll tell you!"

The witch was scary in her rage and flash bulbs flashed as she told her story. Everything, not holding back the fact that the wizard was stuck at Hogwarts.

Hermione fell back into her seat, picking up the glass of Firewhiskey in front of her and drank it down in one go. "All of you in this pub save for the staff of Hogwarts was not there and I see your looks of guilt! There was a call and you could not pony up. I despise you!"

Minerva took hold of the situation and called Rosmerta to her. "Let's get Hermione to a room."

"Drinks on the house!" Rosemerta called out and help the old witch take Hermione up the stairs and into a room and sat her on the bed.

"Severus is at the castle now? A soul kept there?" Minerva gently asked.

Hermione muttered "Yes…" and promptly passed out.

"Oh Hells…" Minerva breathed out.

Rosemerta looked to the sleeping witch on the bed. "Rita Skeeter was here. You know her history and accusations of the Ministry will be front page tomorrow."

Minerva looked to the witch. "Her story answered a lot of questions left unaddressed by the Ministry. Watch her Rosemerta. The Ministry claimed they were never infiltrated though we know that to be a lie. I can protect her at Hogwarts."

Rosemerta looked to the old witch in worry, wringing her hands. "Do you think they would harm her?"

Minerva turned to her. "You know the Ministry keeps their secrets close and after the initial article Rita will publish they will kill her for a witch found dead cannot answer questions and they can spin whatever they wish."

The old witch strode to the door. "I'll collect Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to protect her. Wait here."

Rosemerta pulled out her wand casting a protective ward around the room tuned to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and sat in a chair, wand held out and waited.

Soon a red flash appeared, indicating someone was breaking into her wards and moved to the corner holding her wand out.

Harry and Ron burst in. "We've killed the Assassin!"

Harry moved to the bed and pulled Hermione to him. "We're off to Hogwarts now!"

Hermione woke up, hazily realizing she was in Harry's arms. "Take me to Snape's quarters!"

Harry nodded to Ron and turned his heel and Apparated away and found himself in Snape's quarters and rushed her to the bed and placed her gently on it.

"Oh Hermione, why in Hell's did you do that? It was best left secret." Harry whispered. "Minerva told us the castle will protect you as you serve it."

AN Oh My! What happens next?


	13. Chapter 13 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I makes no monies.

Act of a Familiar XIII

Minerva, Harry and Ron watched Hermione sleep.

Harry sighed. "I was where I shouldn't have been when I overheard the hit ordered. An Invisibility cloak and the fact he is not the best of Assassins at the Ministry helped for a barely got to her in time." Shaking and rubbed his fingers through is hair."

Ron continued. "I transfigured the body into a vase and it is still at Rosemerta's pub." Pausing for a moment realizing a danger. "I better get back and hide it somewhere before it changes back." Rushing out of the room.

Minerva pursed her lips in worry. "Were you seen Harry?"

"As far as the Department of Law Enforcement is concerned I am still on vacation." Harry muttered. "I used the cloak and a disillusion spell so I should be safe unless they investigate their own Guild room."

"Let's go up to my office and talk to Albus. I'm sure we can think of something." Placing he arm around the young man and led him out.

Severus watched the scene before him perplexed. What in merlin did the over-achieving chit do to warrant the notice of the Ministry enough to send an Assassin?

He frowned at his worry and floated out of the room intent on making it to Minerva's office to see what was up.

He settled into a dark cornor and watched Minerva and Potter arrive and addressed Dumbledore.

The portrait glanced to the corner as and a heated discussion took place.

Minerva spoke in exasperation. "The code of Secrecy Albus! The Muggles will know!"

Albus stroked his beard and chuckled. "You said Hermione told everyone in the pub of the Ministry hiding certain aspects of Severus Snape. What better way to punish them to cover up the Assassin while addressing the anger that will certainly rise up when Miss Lovegood's press starts reporting on what will be sensored. I'll bet you a pair of socks that what happened at the pub will not be printed."

"Albus is right Minerva. I'll send Ron our plan. Expecto Protonum!"

A stag shout out from the wand and bounded away, disappearing through the stone wall.

Soon all was out of the office leaving Snape alone.

"You can come out of the corner my boy! The Bloody Baron told me of your return. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Hardly a warm welcome Albus. I've been told not to approach the ghosts at all. Not a threat since they can't do anything to me. I suspect it is because I am a lost soul versus a ghost so not in the click. I'm not too bothered by it." He drawled out. "I'll be off now."

"What about Hermione Granger. She is in this mess because of you." Albus called out.

He turned back to the portrait. "I asked you long ago to do something for her. You tossed her away and I realize you needed to do that. She could have been so much more…a Potions Mistress with the right guidance and tutelage YOU could have provided." He snarled out. "Now she chases a soul that cannot be retrieved."

"Are you so sure Severus?" Albus asked lightly. "Do you want to spend an eternity here when you have in your chambers the very tool for your revival?"

"How do you know about that old man?" Severus growled back.

"I know many things Severus and I knew you were stuck in the shack. Miss Granger was my tool to set you free and she worked perfectly in that."

"Death bores you so much to use people again Albus? You disgust me."

"Only when it involves a wizard who sacrificed so much and not deserve the fate given. If I can help things along…" Shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's see how your plans go old man before I decide to play."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up disoriented and dazed, finding herself in Snape's bed. Her head hurt and she realized what she did last night. "I'm a fool!" She moaned out.

"_Yes and you put yourself in danger Hermione. Unexpected but it will help you out in the end. The Headmistress left a hangover potion on the bed stand. Take it." _

Hermione drank down the phial and the hazy memories were clear now. "Oh Gods! What have I done?"

Thanantos chuckled. _"I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and we can finish his quarters."_

Hermione undressed and dug in her travel bag, pulling a set of robes and took them with her and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You should have mentioned that I was in the room Thanantos. She knows you do not speak to her if I am present." Voice hoarse. The young witch had a nice body, pert breast and inviting. No! Stop thinking that Severus.

"You are an evil bird Thanantos." Severus growled out.

"_Only a reminder to what you are missing Master. Surely that is better than hanging about this old castle. She cares for you."_

She watched her master leave the chamber without a word. A little prod after Headmaster Dumbledore's discussion would not hurt.

AN I know this leaves things unanswered and you will find out more.


	14. Chapter 14 Act of a Familiar

Act of a Familiar XIIII

Hermione came out of the bedchambers and grabbed her wand out of her robes and Transfigured the towel wrapped around her into a comfortable pair of blue jeans and grey shirt emblazed with the Hogwarts shield.

She walked through a door and found herself in her old Potions classroom taking a look around. Located in the dungeons it was one of the few places that was not damaged during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Moving around the classroom, memories came forward.

_Poor Neville blowing his cauldron up time after time. _

_Professor Snape moving silently amongst the tables, cutting down the Gryffindor students and awarding points to those of Slytherin. That still stung even if she understood the reasons behind his actions._

_She found herself at the table assigned to her and sat down, looking to the front of the class where a podium stood next to a large desk, jars of questionable items floating in a murky substance. Many a time she studied them wondering what exactly was in them._

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing in the forgotten scents of the room. Despite the teacher, Potions were her favorite subject.

_Glancing around the classroom she sighed, realizing she was the first to complete her assignment. She promised herself next time she would not be the first. After six years that would never happen._

_Gathering her courage, she walked up to the desk holding her phial and waited for the expected stinging words._

_He was writing in a thick book bound in purple and did not notice her presence, continuing to write._

_Deciding silence the best of action, she stood watching him scribble in the book. After a few minutes her resolve broke. "Professor Snape, I've finished my assignment."_

_The book closed with a thump. "Let's see your sample. I'm sure it will be exactly as I expect. Pitiful and a waste of my time and yours as always." He growled out._

_She handed him the phial and watched him look at it and held it up to observe in the light room. _

_Was that a flash of sadness in his eyes? It changed so quickly back into the cold obsidian eyes that she was familiar with that she could not be sure._

_He placed the phial down. "You are dismissed Miss Granger."_

_Happy to be out of there she rushed to her seat grabbing her book bag and was out the door in a flash._

Hermione eyes opened looking around the room in confusion for a moment before she was caught up in the present.

She never thought about that one time she finished early dismissed without a stinging words from the teacher.

It was her sixth year and gasped out at the revelation. He did seem to be off that year looking back. Not that she would have noticed at the time. Then she remembered his terrible act near the end of it, killing Headmaster Dumbledore.

The book must have been his Journal. Excited she stood up and turned finding Professor Snape floating in front of her.

"Reliving all of the joyful times you spent here under my tutelage?"

"Yes. Potions was always my favorite class despite the fact you were a complete arse. Despite all those cruel words you said, my potions were always perfect. Soon we will be working together again with me being your physical tool."

She stepped away from the semi-solid form when Snape barked out a chuckle. "At least you did not say I was an utter bastard Miss Granger. I would give you points for your manners if I could."

He seemed a bit more willing to talk than before so pushed it.

"You know the reason why I'm here Professor Snape. Do you know of a way I can free you?"

"It seems I owe you something after your drunken revelations, forcing Potter to kill a Ministry Assassin and Weasley to cover it up. There is something that if you found it, could release me but I'll not tell you Gryffindor. If you care so much, you should be able to find it on your own."

He glided to her. "And now you will tell me something Miss Granger. Why are you not making your mark on the world? I always figured you would run to the Ministry and excel there. Talented witch and who knows, maybe the first female Minister of Magic in time? And here you are pursuing a soul that no one cares about."

Hermione replied. "I'll answer you honestly because you can't do anything to me. I've lost my way Professor Snape. When Thanantos Bonded to me I thought that I could make a difference to one man that never had a chance to live. Oh, her reasoning that I was needed to know the real you, but after the time spent at Spinner's End I knew her agenda even though I hid it. Thanantos wants to free you. I've nothing better to do so you are my work in progress. Still if I do not succeed I will be a Potions Mistress at the end. A win situation for me."

She walked to the door leading out to the hall of the dungeons, placing her hand on the brass doorknob. "I know what I need to look for now and I will find it Severus Snape and free you so that you can rest and not be stuck here for eternity."

She turned to face him. "It's the least I could do. You could have easily turned us over to Voldemort when you protected us from Remus in his werewolf form. You did not and that always spoke volumes."

He watched her leave. She really was a clever witch.

Hermione called for Thanantos in the hallway, pleased after a few minutes the bird alighted on her shoulder.

"_What do you desire Dear one?"_

"The journal of Professor Severus Snape Thanantos. I know it is a large purple book bound book bound with a thick leather strap. I saw it in a memory and to hells of your slow revealing of the man. I get it. I know him enough now to save him and you are the one he spoke most intimately to, your words bird."

Thanantos fidgeted. _"He told you to find it on your own."_

She walked in silence making her way up the stone steps that led up to the passageway on the main floor. Taking the moving staircases, she headed up to the fourth floor and stood at a stone wall and closed her eyes, thinking of what she needed.

Opening her eyes a door appeared in front of her opening it she found a large green chair with a table next to it with a pitcher and an empty glass.

Thanantos flew to the perch that appeared and clicked her beak. The witch was clever using the Room of Requirement to seek out the Journal.

Hermione settled into the comfortable chair and soon scenes of her ex-professor writing in the book appeared.

The first entry was his first night at Hogwarts and continued on and on. Hours passed and Hermione drank Pumpkin juice from time to time.

His wasn't exactly what she wanted and realized she thought about here need incorrectly. She thought to the room that she needed to see every time Professor Snape wrote into his journal.

She watched the background around him change from that in Slytherin to his own house at Spinners end in between school breaks.

Her heart pulled at a scene of him weeping silently while writing in the journal. That must have been when Lily was murdered by Voldemort.

The scenes that followed showed a young man that was pale and quite a bit weight lost from his already thin frame. He must have spent time in Azkaban before he was cleared in the first rising of Voldemort.

She took a bite from a sandwich that appeared. It was hard to keep track of how long she was there viewing the scenes.

Soon they became consistent, mixed with him dressed in his normal forbidding black robes and then Deatheaters robes with a mask placed on the desk.

When he was in Deatheaters robes she noticed bruising on his face and a shake in his hand as he wrote his entry before taking the potions that sat on his desk. She knew he was tortured but did not realize how often it happened.

The last scene appeared before her. She observed him writing in his journal for long moments and the closed the book. She saw Thanantos fly onto the book and long moments passed. She realized they must have been talking, watching the bird fly onto his chest forcing him to hold her as silent tears rolled down his cheeks and nose as Snape held the bird tightly.

She watched the bird fly off and the wizard tapped his desk and placed the Journal into it before he tapped it again and the opening closed.

The room became bright and the door opened.

Blinking she exited and found a group of people watching her.

Minerva strode up anger on her features. "We've been worried and despite bearing this…" Holding her hand out that the ring of Hogwarts placed on her right finger. "The castle told me that it would not disturb you."

Hermione looked confused. "I know I spent a lot of time in there but surely not more than a day." Stuttering her words.

Harry rushed to hug her. "You've been in there a week Hermione. Please tell me you found what you searched for. A way to free Professor Snape."

Hermione released her friend and stepped back. "I'm not sure Harry but I learned a lot in there."

Minerva moved forward. "The students arrive in three days and Professor Snape expressed worry that you have not been seen about as you need to plan with him on how the curriculum will go this year as you will be assisting him."

She watched all move back and found herself looking into black obsidian eyes.

"Everyone can see you Professor Snape?" She stuttered out.

"It seems the majiks of the castle allow a soul to be seen if they are under employment at Hogwarts. I will allow you to sleep eight hours and we will get together to plan out your year here. I bid you a good night sleep for you will need it in the morning."

She watched him float off.

Harry approached her and handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet. "We took care of the Assassin's body and it was spectacular. No mention of your words that night but the Order is pleased."

She took the paper and read it. "Found in a Muggle antiques store? Ron that was brilliant!"

Harry looked to her. "It's not safe for you outside this castle. I learned another Assassin has been assigned and he is a lot better than the last. Ron and I have to get back to our duties as our time is up. Promise me you'll not do anything stupid?"

"I promise if I do I'll let you know about it."

Harry nodded and joined Ron. "Just remember we are here for you Hermione."

She watched her friends leave and Minerva remained frowning. "You will let me in on your future plans Apprentice Granger. Get with Severus and have a curriculum in two days at the Professor's meeting. It's going to shock them enough that Severus is back."

She watched the old witch leave.

Smiling, she left to go down to Professor Snape's chambers. She was an Apprentice of potions and she would not let him down while she worked to free him.

Sitting at his desk she wrote out everything she observed before she would forget it.

Soon Severus Snape you will be free!


	15. Chapter 15 Act of a Familiar

Act of a Familiar XV

Hermione sat at Snape's desk in the Potion's classroom studying it. She was sure the desk was the key to finding his journal for that was the only thing consistent in the scenes she reviewed in the Room of Requirement.

No amount of revealing spells and charms she used would reveal its location. She sighed, thinking back on the last two days.

He treated her better to be sure and it was pleasant discussing the curriculum and her role. He had it all mapped out. His teaching, her Apprenticeship and her duties. Whenever she hinted about releasing him he merely floated away without a word. She quickly realized this particular subject would be a no go zone with no help from him.

Thanantos was silent on the subject as well, telling her to follow her heart.

This chamber was his kingdom, so to speak and he had complete control here and she was sure it was the key to everything.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes thinking on that, scenes from the Room of Requirement intermixed with flashes of his memories of teaching students in the past.

No care at all, being forced to teach as penance from his Unbreakable Vow to Dumbledore to save his life.

His style had not changed throughout the years, always teaching in the same way instilling fear into students, knowing his status as an exonerated Deatheater from the first war, status of spy never being explained. She realized it must have been Albus and his pull in the Ministry not to reveal his role, knowing he would be needed in the future.

So a known supporter of Voldemort was introduced with no reasoning as why and that did not help things on his part. She realized his first ten years teaching must have been difficult for him.

"My first ten years were difficult Miss Granger. Always the rumors of me spoken in the Great Hall and the dunderheads did not even make an effort to keep it secret. At first I tried to dispel it but eventually embellished on it by the command of Headmaster Dumbledore." Deep voice spoken quietly drawing her out of her musings and found him at the back of the classroom.

"You can read my mind?" Hermione shivered. Oh Gods she hoped it would not be true.

Snape floated closer to her. "Miss Granger I can only sense what you are thinking but not delve into your mind. I suspect that you are linked by your Empath abilities to me which allows it. It is a two way connection you know."

She did not know that and filed it away for further review.

"Are you ready Miss Granger? This first year will be trying for the both of us. Accusations of me controlling you from the grave will abound you know."

"If I am going to be working with you please call me Hermione when alone. Miss Granger makes me think of you when a student. I am my own witch you know."

"That you are….Hermione. I request the same. You may call me Severus though as an Apprentice that would not be right in your apprenticeship but our relationship in that does not follow the tradition so I'll make the exception."

Hermione smiled. "Severus it is. You seem to be more willing to concede things. Unlike you I might add."

Severus floated before her and barked chuckled. "You willing to be my physical extension changes things and I have no reason to be the hateful wizard in front of you. I warn you I will not change my ways in my classroom and you will have to adapt to that style of teaching despite the fact that you will not approve."

Hermione chuckled. "Professor you are getting soft in your death."

"No Hermione. I realize I have a Gryffindor as my Apprentice and merely making allowances. You have offered four years to distract me and I find it…" Pausing for a moment to think of a way of thanking her without seeming desperate. "…acceptable."

Emboldened, Hermione broached the subject of the Ministry sending a hit on her. "Harry could not find the reason for the hit on me and I think you know why."

Severus floated in silence for a few minutes. "Potter exonerated me as a hero Hermione. Motions revealed it but there are secrets in the Ministry best left in the dark."

Hermione stood. "What secret would that be to order a hit on me Severus?"

Severus chuckled. "You've an amazing mind and distracted by saving me. What would the Minister wish to hide if it was revealed that I am once again in the land of the living so to speak? The only witch that I can talk to and no others to see me until now and I am of a state that they cannot kill me but they can take care of you. No doubt he ordered the hit on you and lucky that Potter found out about it."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, absently scribbling on a piece of parchment she pulled to her.

"The Minister was involved with Voldemort!" She breathed out.

"Ghosts are considered non-magical and everything said by one is not recognized." Severus murmured stopping her next declaration. "Hush witch, despite the fact that I am a soul it is not recognized by the Ministry so I fall into the category of a ghost."

"Fuck!" Hermione breathed out.

"Indeed." Severus drawled out. "As long as you are in the boundaries of the castle they cannot harm you."

Severus noticed her exhaustion. "Go to sleep Hermione. I'll make my grand entrance in the morrow and you will have more to worry about than an Assassin that cannot touch you here. I promise the Minister is scrambling to cover up why an Assassin was found dead at a Muggle's Antiques shop."

She watched him float away realizing he did worry for his words spoke volumes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat at the Head table next to the ghost Binns who taught History of Magic floating in his chair. He turned to Hermione. "I hate the first day of term. Always I see food that I cannot eat. Just once I would like chicken but no, the Head of the School dictates all to attend this one night. I'll be glad to be rid of it on the morrow!"

"I'm sure that is difficult for you Cuthbert." Hermione murmured out, the seat to her left empty wondering where he was.

She watched Hagrid lead the First years come in with Hagrid leading them in, stool with the hat on it.

Soon the Sorting was completed and there were so few students that arrived back.

Minerva moved to the podium. "Welcome to Hogwarts and I will remind you of a few things. Older students take the First years in hand and make sure they do not go into the Forbidden Forest. It is named the Forbidden Forest for a reason."

Minerva paused. "I know all of you are apprehensive, no doubt hearing what happened here with Voldemort.."

She heard hisses from the older students. "He is dead so do not allow that dead wizard to have a hold of you by stating the name. It is the beginning of a new era, one free of that insane wizard!"

Minerva paused at the claps that resounded in the Hall, even those from Slytherin.

"No doubt you know the position of Potions was held by Professor Snape, one who died that was revealed to be of the Light and instrumental in defeating Voldemort. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Snape as he has agreed to come back once again Professor of Potions and head of Slytherin despite being a ghost."

The hall was silent as all watched the ghost in familiar dark forbidding robes float next to Hermione.

"On that note please welcome Hermione Granger, who will is apprenticed to Professor Snape and has full rights of a Professor and you will respect her as such." Looking to Slytherin table with a knowing eye.

"Eat up!" Minerva commanded, pleased that all began to eat, noting the Slytherin table looked to Professor Snape in fear.

Hermione glanced to the Slytherin table and found Draco Malfoy looking to Severus in awe before he took part in the Feast.

Soon all students left with Prefects taking the First years in hand.

Hermione watched the students leave. Smiling she turned to Severus. "Quite the entrance Severus. I wonder what is going through their minds, seeing you not much older than the 7th Years."

"I'm so happy to see you amused at their reaction. Not that it changes anything in the classroom Hermione. Let's go to Minerva's meeting and then there are some things I wish to discuss with you that is not related to Potions."

Hermione walked while he floated through the hall. It seemed no one except the First years went to their House all wanting a closer look at their Potions professor.

The students jumped to the walls and watched Hermione and Snape walk by.

Severus suddenly stopped. "I do believe you have someplace to be." Young voice minus the usual silky one. "You have ten seconds before I will dock points from your house. Apprentice take out your time piece and mark please."

Hermione pulled it out and flipped the ornate watch open revealing the face. "On your mark Professor Snape." She murmured out.

"Now!" Severus snarled and then chuckled.

Never in her life had she seen a corridor empty before the time piece marked five seconds.

She snapped it shut. "You reputation precedes you as always Severus."

"It always does with no matter of my status. No doubt our little darlings are writing hasty notes homes to their parents telling them I am here and I can be seen."

They entered the Professor's Lounge and found all of the staff there with the addition of the Minister of Magic.

Minerva clasped her hands together. "Please welcome Minister of Magic Darius Diggle. He wants to know of our planned curriculums for the first year after the castle rebuild."

Darius stood up. "Parents have been hesitant on allowing their children to return to Hogwarts. Imagine my surprise when informed Severus Snape is the attending Potions Master."

Minerva spoke. "The Board of Governors approved of my selection of the professor in question, pleased that a wizard passed and awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and bound to Hogwarts willing to continue in his profession."

Minerva continued. "With that being said we shall begin with Defense of the Dark Arts and cover all that we plan."

The Minister sat down and the meeting went forward.

The professors presented their curriculum and the meeting came to a close.

Darius stood up. "All of you fought in the Battle and returned despite watching your students die, no better testament to your dedication. However I will recommend to the Board of Governors to recommend an assistant to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Based on prior events we need to invest galleons to ensure protect our future. I'll let you know who they decide."

Minerva rose. "Please get ready for our first day and be understanding of the students as they were involved. Be understanding and if you sense an issue with your student, please send them to the Infirmary so we can help them. This first year back after such a horrible battle fought on our grounds with everyone returning will be hard. We will get back to the sense of things and the top priority teaching our students."

Darius stood up. "Headmistress, allow Professor Snape to escort me to the gates."

Severus remained behind. "It would be my pleasure to do so Minerva."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus floated next to the Minister. "You've done well for yourself Darius. However did you miss the purge that happened in my demise?"

Darius chuckled out. "No one except you and the Dark Lord knew my involvement. Imagine my surprise when a Mudblood revealed your status. It attracted my attention."

Severus remained silent floating along as they made their way to the gates.

Darius continued. "And here you are and only those at Hogwarts can see you. Your revelation of being back complicates things."

Severus spoke. "I imagine it does give you a bit of concern but it matters not. Anything I would say would not be recognized."

"Ahh too true Severus but then there is the Mudblood and people of importance would listen to her especially if Potter and Weasley got involved, hated Trio together again." Darius snarled out.

Darius turned to his ex-associate. "I may not be able to get to her at this time but I can certainly take care of you."

Severus remarked back in a bored voice. "There is nothing you can do to me Darius. I'm a ghost forever tied to this castle not recognized by Ministry law. There is very little I can do to harm you.

Darius chuckled. "True Severus but you know me. I do not like to have things left undone."

"Like the Assassin found at a Muggle antique shop? How did you handle that Darius?" Severus inquired.

Darius chuckled. "Despite being dead I appreciate your recognition of my problem. Enjoy your temporary stay here Severus. I assure you that I will take care of you and the Mudblood."

Severus watched the Minister leave concerned. The wizard had the resources to do that because his status would make what he provided unusable in trial.

And yet he felt the need to protect her.

He floated into his chambers and found Hermione waiting. Well hers now that she was assigned to them.

"Hermione." He murmured out.

"Severus?" She turned and his heart pulled to the witch.

"We'll review the first week curriculum." Severus murmured.

"What of your discussion of talking about what not related to Portions Severus?"

"We'll leave that for later Hermione." Severus murmured and watched the witch pull out a large notebook. "Let's begin."

HGSSHGSS

Time passed and Hermione still searched for the journal and failed every time. The classes went well and even Draco did not make the remarks he did once in class.

Things went smoothly and soon they were close to winter break.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved to answer the incessant banging on her classroom door, marking that no one should be about at this hour.

She opened the door and found Draco Malfoy spilling in and fell on the floor.

Hermione watched her ex-nemisis stand up.

"I'm here to warn my Godfather Granger!" Draco shouted out. "Call to him! I know you can do it!"

The man looked scared and she did with no thought. "Severus, Draco is here and he has an urgent message for you."

Severus appeared and eyed the young blonde haired wizard. "What do you have for me Godson?"

The blonde haired wizard panted out. "Father learned of your return here and commanded me to warn you! His words to me was an ex-associate of yours has hired an assistant to Hogwarts that will be revealed when term starts out after winter break and you should fear him. He reminds you his debt is repaid."

"Go back to Slytherin and write your father that the message is received and his debt is fulfilled." Severus growled out.

Hermione watched Draco leave and Thanantos swooped in watching Severus as she landed on her perch. After a few moments he spoke. "If it is who I think it is you will tell her everything and try Thanantos though it will not work. It is my only chance to protect her."

Hermione watched Severus fade from view.

Hermione looked to her Familiar. "What in Merlin is that all about?"

Thanantos remained silent.

.


	16. Chapter 16 Act Of A Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I makes no monies. Severus revealed…..

Act of a Familiar XVI

She tried to talk to Thanantos about Severus's cryptic message and told to go to sleep and it would be addressed after the first week.

"You heard his voice Thanantos. If I didn't know better I would think he is afraid of something." Hermione spoke worried.

"Go to sleep Hermione. You have your first day tomorrow and I promise that you will be too busy to think of it."

Noting the raven tucked her head into her wing, she had little choice but to go to sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

True to her Familiars words the first day was trying. The disrespect shown from Gryffindor 7th years was the worst. All of the classes went well except for that one.

She sat in the corner in the back of the classroom as she would not be needed to brew anything as the first week was review and the instructions for basic brews were on the chalkboard. The class was small and spread out, Slytherin outnumbering Gryffindor, surviving the war unscathed because they were gathered and locked up during the battle.

Severus's back was turned was turned away from one Gryffindor student while he answered questions from one of his house and she spotted a paper airplane zoom through him.

He looked up to the class. "Is there a joke that I should know about? This is a basic healing potion so focus on that!" He snarled out.

The class immediately went silent and back to work.

She watched him work his way back to the opposite side of the classroom assisting another student and watched the same paper airplane zoom through him un-noticed again.

This time only the Gryffindor students laughed and she noted the looks of anger from the Slytherin students. Hmmmm. So it was a pair that was brave enough to do that.

"Once again I wonder why you are laughing. I told you that part of my penance is to be tolerant but some are pushing it."

The class once again became silent.

Severus frowned while watching the Gryffindor students looking to their caldrons in much more interest than they should be. Something's afoot and he had no idea what. He looked towards were Hermione was sitting.

"_Hermione? Is there something I should know about?"_

"_There are two Gryffindor students sending messages back and forth when your back is turned via a paper airplane that flies through you. The Slytherins are appalled and plotting. When I tell you just whirl toward the third student fourth row up and point your finger to him. I will take care of the physical retribution. Just play along."_

She felt anger and frustration from him because he could not act.

Sure enough the airplane headed toward the professor and she thought out _"Now!"_

Severus did as she suggested and Hermione pointed her wand out and thought "Petricus totalis" striking the boy and he froze unable to move.

He watched the plane land in the hands of a girl located the opposite side of the classroom looking at him scared.

"A bit of mischief Miss Dolinar on a poor hapless ghost that is unable to do anything? You test me." Pointing to the girl.

Hermione allowed the paper airplane to zoom to him and unfold in front of him.

He moved to the student and Hermione pointed her wand downward and all of the students watched the parchment drop.

All of the students focused on the airplane falling to the floor not marking that their professor went to Miss Dolinar's desk and whispered to her.

The cauldron in front of Mr. Harper began to shake and a rumbling sound was heard in the room.

Severus did not miss a beat. "Apprentice Granger attend to Mr. Harper's cauldron as he is incapacitated to attend it."

Hermione rushed to the student and pointed her wand at the cauldron, watching it disappear before it could explode.

"_Get rid of all of their brews Hermione."_

She watched him wave his hand and did exactly as commanded, hiding a smile as she did so.

Severus moved back to the class. "Slytherin leave now!"

Said students immediately left the chambers and Hermione moved to close the door and noted all of them in heated discussion outside the door.

"_No need to take points for Slytherin is waiting outside the door."_

He glided to the front of the room and stood with his arms folded. "As you can see I am not without the means to use magic when I need to. Next time I will not be so nice." He sneered to class. "All of you go except for Miss Dolinar and Mr Harper."

Hermione held the door open and shook her head at the Slytherin students outside hiding drawn wands as the Gryffindors bolted.

Hermione closed the door and waited, watching Severus floating in front of the witch and wizard remaining and suddenly pointed to Mr Harper. She unfroze him and watched the wizard glare at the Potions professor.

"I'm feeling a bit charitable in my death and will not dock your House points on the first day. However you will receive an incomplete on your brew and suggest tomorrow you have the proper focus for this class and I will not toss you out. Fail my class and you will not graduate. Shame that would be, considering what you went through to get here for I'll not bother to get you expelled and fail you instead."

He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "You might want to let you fellow students know there is more to me than what I present. Now go!" He snarled out.

Hermione opened the door and watch the pair bolt out and closed the door behind her.

Severus floated to here and after hearing bangs and shouting he spoke, a bit of humility in his voice. "You might want to rescue your fellow lions."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't hear anything do you?"

Realization dawned on Severus's face. "You could have been sorted into Slytherin Hermione."

"Never Severus and ashamed of their behavior but think of the grapevine Severus. Ghosts can't do magic and you did. I assure you tomorrow will be different. That, and the fact that Slytherin is defending their Head of House."

Other than Headmistress McGonagall look to Hermione knowingly when she questioned why two Gryffindor students were in the Infirmary suffering from several hexes supposedly outside of the Potions classroom the rest of the week went well.

At the end of the last class for the day on Friday she exited the classroom and found the 7th year Slytherin students waiting for her.

"Why didn't you turn us in?" One witch spoke out. "You're Gryffindor are you not?"

"Your Head of House is declared a hero and Slytherin you are but acted outside of your code of out for your own self." She chuckled. "But you take care of your own as well. 10 points to Slytherin!"

She left them knowing they were more confused than ever of the award of points and did not act of one of her House.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat at Severus's desk in the Potions classroom and called Thanantos.

Thanantos landed on the desk and watched her.

"All I have dwelt about was his words Thanantos and I know he is worried. When he looks at me outside the classroom I see that. Please tell me what is going on."

"_We have time Hermione. Tap on the right corner of the desk with your wand and command "Reveal me!"_

Hermione did so and watched a portion of the desk move, revealing Severu's journal.

She picked it up and looked to purple bound book. "Not much of a witch am I? I should have thought of it ages ago."

"And that is the complexity of it Hermione. He knew if one knew to where to search they would use advanced spells instead of a simple one. No one knew he had one. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore."

She tried to open the book to the last page and it remained shut. "It will not open Thanantos."

"_You must read it from the beginning. You have until Winter break to read it and it will take you about that as there is twenty years of daily entries."_

"Tell me what is going on Thanantos! Why is Severus worried?" Hermione demanded.

"_I cannot tell you more until you read all of it."_

She spent her weekends reading it, not surprised at the bitterness most entries held. She cried at the entry of Lily ditching him, the words of self-loathing and the fact that Lily went to James after the Mudblood incident that she knew from Harry.

Fear of Azkaban and the Unbreakable Bond forced upon him by Professor Dumbledore.

Him working through the initial year as a Potions Professor and finding his way to prepare for the arrival of the hated son Harry Potter.

The weeks passed as she read when she could. It was so much but what she found at Spinner's End and Hogwarts helped her understand him better.

Sometimes she would cry for him, thankful that he was not there to see her because she knew he would hate that.

Time passed and the students were released for Winter break and she continued reading.

There was one entry hard to decipher and she re-read it.

_My death draws near and Thanantos insists that I should do something about it. On and on she went about how a wizard strong in Magic as I should not roll over and fail challenging me._

_I never fail and I did it. When Voldemort kills me a part of my soul will reside until one who understands will release me. Not a Horcrux as I did not murder anyone to create it but still the same reasoning. I'm well into my cups now and I know no one would ever care enough about me enough to release me. Lily didn't and most certainly no one else will._

_I doubt that it will work. My soul is torn and shattered enough that there is very little of myself left in me. I am a broken man for Albus revealed to me his expectation of Potter and realize I was the key to allow him to die. The final insult to me but I hope that boy will save us all despite how I hate him._

Hermione closed the journal at the last entry the night before the students were due back from Winter Holiday.

_Today I go to my death and thankful for it. I tire of the misconceptions and wrote my will out. Thanantos will deliver it one year after the witch hunt and the slandering of me. I hope Potter has the will to do what needs to be done to exonerate me. I doubt that he will see through his hatred of me but hope my will reveals I was a pawn as much as he._

_Hermione Granger….. I hope that she will survive._

"Do not pity me Hermione Granger." Severus growled out, watching her cry. "I did what I was commanded and nothing more."

She watched him float through the wall and continued to sob.

AN Next the new assistant is revealed and things get a bit more interesting…..


	17. Chapter 17 Act Of a familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. The new Assistant revealed and connection

Act of a Familiar XVII

"_Do not pity me Hermione Granger." Severus growled out, watching her cry. "I did what I was commanded and nothing more." _

_She watched him float through the wall and continued to sob._

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Thnantos flew on the desk and squawked out when strong arms held her and felt warm tears on her wings.

"_Almost there Hermione. You are almost there and I can sense you care for him. More than anyone he has ever known. He knows you do. There is one more thing I need to reveal and it is the most important but you have to get hold of yourself."_

Hermione calmed at the soothing words of her Familiar. When she started out on this her feelings were of respect but after everything that passed she realized that she did care for him. More than care but not sure or willing to think of…more than a ….friendship? Colleague? Hell she was not even sure on that.

Still she needed to push through and not pity him as commanded. She knew it was more than pity but he would not understand her tears.

She continued to hold the raven, analyzing her thoughts, thinking always calmed her.

She released Thanantos on the desk. "Sorry about getting your feathers wet." Hermione mumbled out.

Thanantos quickly preened her feathers. "_Not to worry Hermione. Now carry me into Severus's study."_

Hermione complied and entered the room and let Thanantos fly to the perch next to the large armchair.

"_He sat here many a night thinking. Not a particular focus on one thing but anything that caught his fancy. Sometimes it was on the ineptitude of the students. Sometimes it was on you and how he had to belittle you and not teach you properly like he wanted. We would discuss things and I would help seat his anger when it came up on certain subjects. Albus was the focus of many a discussion."_

Thanantos continued._ "He grew more distant as time grew near to the end. The discussions stopped. Instead he remained silent and closed, turning to Firewhiskey to numb his pain for there was no one left to talk to, not even me. I grew tired of the withdrawal. It was then that I challenged him and the reason for the difficult entry you read for he was as he said well into his cups. _

"_Point your wand to left corner of the room and perform the Reveal charm."_

Hermione did as she was told and a small green glowing egg shaped crystal that reminded her of a crystal ball floated into her hand. It was beautiful.

"_It would not float to you if you did not genuinely care for him. If you did not love him."_

Hermione gasped out for the crystal was warm. "But Thanantos….I do not…" She began and the bird cut her off.

"_There are many levels of Love Hermione. What of your Love for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly?" _

"What am I to do with this Thanantos?" Hermione murmured realizing the bird was right.

"_Always keep it with you and when term resumes, stay with him as much as you can. You will know when to use it and how."_

Thanantos watched Hermione go to her bed chambers. Everything was in place now and up to the Fates.

Severus floated before her. "How much have you told her?" He whispered out.

"_Everything Severus. Your future in now in the hands of Fate and I will not be able to help you or her after this."_

Severus stilled. "I want to thank you Thanantos. If you did not cajole me into it….well… I would not be able to protect her."

Thanantos watched him, boy grown into man throughout the years. _"I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower."_

Severus chuckled softly. The raven knew him well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The students arrived at the Great Hall for dinner after Holiday break and echoed in the happy sentiments greeting friends and catching up on things.

Severus floated next to Hermione as all staff were required to be there on the return of the students, worrying on who the Defense Against The Dark Arts assistant would be. He held out a slim bit of hope to be disappointed but he knew the Minister and who he would send.

A blonde hair witch slipped in wearing blood red robes sit in the empty seat next to Hermione and his worst fears were confirmed.

Minerva went to the winged podium and held out her hand at the hall immediately became silent.

"I hope everyone had a wonderful break and I'll not spout on the restrictions. We have a new assistant courtesy of the Ministry to help you learn the skills to defend yourself against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Assistant Professor Nortal."

The students became entranced, watching the middle age witch wave her hand and smile.

The silence in the room became heavy and Minerva barked out "Enjoy your meal and classes resume tomorrow."

On her words, the students began to eat, cutlery scraping to plate as the students caught up.

Minerva stood up and moved to Severus, whispering to him before leaving.

He waited a moment and left to follow the Headmistress up to her office.

The blonde witch turned to Hermione. "My name is Sarah and told you assist Professor Snape." Holding out her hand.

Hermione shook her hand, feeling her walls of Occlumency rise up solid. Despite the warmness of the witch's hand, she immediately dropped it.

"It's illegal to try to force yourself into one's mind you know." Hermione absently replied as she took up her mug of tea and sipped it.

Sarah chuckled. "In my profession it is always best to try to determine the sense of one, legal or not."

Hermione calmed the building of distrust and anger toward the new assistant.

"Try it again and I will press charges Professor Nortal." She calmly warned the witch.

"I would not expect less from you Hermione Granger, one of the Saviors of our world." Sarah calmly replied. "You are strong in magic and I feel the thrum. The Minister warned me and I find it delightful. So full of life."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus met Minerva in her office and waited knowing the topic.

"You know her Severus! What is she to take hold of each and every student like that?" Minerva demanded.

"Sarah Nortal is a Necromancer Minerva." Severus calmly replied.

Minerva sat heavily on her chair. "Oh Merlin!"

"She is the Minister's plan to be rid of me and Hermione, thus ensuring his secret is not released." Severus calmly replied.

"She can attack you and have power over you? I know they can control the dead and ghost at will." Minerva breathed out.

"There is a saving grace you know." Severus absently replied.

Minerva wrung her hands in worry. "What is that Severus?"

"I am not a ghost nor dead. It will take her some time to figure it out so she will not act right away."

Severus watched the Headmistress, knowing she was worried. "I know her and she will be an excellent assistant and not harm the students. I am her target and if she cannot get to me, Hermione is the second target."

"You must protect her Severus. Hermione is here because of you and my hands are tied unless the Necromancer breaks a rule. I don't think she will." Minerva demanded.

Severus watched the old witch he respected. "She will not and I will protect Hermione at all cost." He assured her. "I take my leave and I promise I will watch over the Living as well."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus floated to the Astronomy tower deep in thought. The witch's return was his fear because he knew her intimately.

He floated over the ramparts closing his eyes. Reflecting on his history with Sarah would be the key.

_Severus knelt down before Voldemort waiting instruction._

"_Rise Severus and let me introduce someone I hold as close as I do for you." Voldemort chuckled out._

_He rose up finding a beautiful blonde haired witch looking to him with no mask and dressed in blood red robes. "He is as beautiful as you promised my Lord."_

_The witch walked around him. "So beautiful in DEATH Severus Snape. I will teach you of it."_

_Severus stood still and watched the witch warily. "I perform perfect service to My Lord." He drawled out._

_Voldemort stood up and clasped his hands together. "Teach him and soon I will be rid of the Prophecy. Go!"_

_Sarah laughed and pulled Severus to her. "He is perfect and I will make him into the tool you wish him to be."_

_Severus found himself in a dark place with no light, a feeling of nothingness enveloping him and for the first time in his life he was scared._

_A voice sounded out. "You are scared Severus Snape but you should not be. We are in the nothingness of Death and you are worthy of it."_

"_A Necromancers beginning." Sarah tinkled out. "What do you think of it and don't lie to me Severus."_

_Severus calmed his turmoil recognizing his answer would be life or death. "We are between the Veil." He whispered out._

"_Yes Severus and clever wizard that you are recognize the danger." Light voice tinkling out. "You are worthy of what I need to pass. Voldemort knows you so well."_

"_Do not speak his name!" He shouted out. _

"_Find me!" The witch demanded._

_Hours, days he searched in the Dark and found Sarah on a bed naked._

_He moved to her. "Death and Life meet." He growled out._

_Sarah chuckled. "It does and you will rise to the challenge. You sense me, know me and you will be as I."_

_He watched the witch spread her legs open. "Come to me Severus Snape!"_

_Suddenly undressed he moved over her. "I'm damned." He breathed out, positioning his large member over her entrance. Nothing could hold him back._

_He pushed inside of her and felt cold and hot all at once, thrusting into her wildly._

"_No Severus you are blessed." Sarah moaned out. "Everything you desire, all Dark and Light meet here!"_

_In that nothingness he took her all the ways his fantasies played out and done, falling next to her panting out._

"_You feel alive now Severus Snape?" The blonde witch asked out with lust._

_He kissed her hard, recognizing the Bonding and did not fight it. He welcomed it. "Yes."_

_She held his hand. "Now it is time to meet DEATH."_

"_A worthy one you bring to me Sarah. One who will bring me many souls before his battle is done." DEATH breathed out._

_He watched Sarah kneel to Death. "A Necromancer and he can perform what is demanded by his Master."_

_DEATH walked around him and placed a boney hand on his shoulder. "Go forth and do as Volemort commands but understand as Sara does that I am your true Master."_

_Dazed, he left the half- life world and did exactly what was commanded, gathering the Inferi to Voldemort._

Severus drew himself out of his memory and cried, his past coming back to haunt him.

He stood up straight when a voice chuckled out and found Sarah watching him.

"DEATH wants what he invested in and despite it was the Minister that sent me to you, you are an abomination. He was robbed of your DEATH and I am the tool her to collect it. you remember your vow?" Light tinkle in Sarah's words.

Severus remained silent.

"It will come in time Severus Snape and when it does, I'll command you from the grave for you are the most interesting to me."

She continued. "Enjoy the short respite for after I take care of you, the pretty Muggle will be next."

Sarah walked out of the Astronomy Tower and he felt afraid. He allowed himself to care for her and that was going to be her downfall.


	18. Chapter 18 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. DEATH is called and maybe things are swayed a bit?

Act of a Familiar XVIII

Severus floated silently at the landing of the Astronomy Tower. Not many knew he was a Necromancer in training by command of the Dark Lord. It was something he kept close to him though nothing really came of it for Sarah did all of the bidding and he was there to learn. At the end of the day he held a Bond with DEATH. The Bond was completed early in his association with Voldemort and continued on when his master arrived back on the scene, once again following Sarah.

Thanantos alighted on the ramparts. _"She's gone?"_ The raven inquired.

"Yes Thanantos and DEATH realizes I am a soul and not a ghost and he wants penance paid." Severus murmured. "Sarah threatened to take care of Hermione if she could not call me back."

Thananatos cawed back sadly. "_It's come to this then. You've grown to care for the witch who came here to rescue you."_ Statement put forth and waiting on the proof of it.

"You know I have always cared for her despite what I was." Severus growled back.

"_You know what to do then."_ Thanantos reminded him.

He looked over the ramparts into the inky black night, barely discerning the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

He spoke softly. "It's not fair to her to get wrapped up into unworldly ties. DEATH may very well want her as well."

Thanantos cawed softly. "_Sarah will get you. There is no doubt of that as sure as the sun rises and sets at the end of the day. It is a matter of time you know it. Go to Hermione and tell her. She is a sensible witch after all."_

Severus growled. "I know that bird!" Floating away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Necromancer held back her allure as promised and the reports of the nightly staff meeting revealed that all was pleased with Sara, the Dark Arts professor expounding positive things on her assistance.

Severus noted her watching him, licking her lips when un-noticed.

He glanced to Hermione and noted the un-approving look the witch gave Sarah when it could not be seen.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He floated in his old chambers she resided in. "Hermione…."

Ever predictable the witch started shouted out. "Sarah Nortal! She tried to break into my mind and laughed on it. Yet everyone spouts her success. That woman is dangerous!"

He floated through her and watched her drop like a rock, shivering. "Enough! I know what she is!" He snarled out. "Get a hold of yourself witch!"

He watched Hermione stood up, shaking from the blast of cold felt on her body and glared at him waiting.

"Get yourself a drink girl so we can discuss this properly!" He snarled out knowing that was what the witch needed to move.

His voice calmed. "Firewhiskey in the cabinet. Pour a small shot and drink it down."

"I've never needed to drink when thinking and I am not a girl Severus Snape!" Hermione shot back, but did as told and went to the liquor cabinet and slammed down the contents of the small shot glass and watched it break.

"Sit in the chair!" Severus barked out, pleased that she complied and found Thanantos perched on the top.

He calmed his emotions and watched her sit. "You are not a girl but a full pledged witch powerful in your magic. I need that particular witch now and not one who rides her emotions on her sleeves. I need the Slytherin within you."

"You are calm now?" He asked the young witch sitting on his chair after a few minutes.

She felt the Firewhiskey calm her. "I am and what is so bad that you think I needed that?"

Severus calmly spoke. "Because I need you to set a circle so I can speak to DEATH. We have a Bond and I need to save you."

Hermione looked to him and he knew she was frightened.

"I am going to tell you my relation to the Necromancer and you will promise not to interrupt."

Hermione saw fear in the ghostly features of her ex-professor.

"Tell me." She whispered out.

She listened while he told his story, fidgeting when he went into detail. "You could have spared me some of that." She reminded him.

"If only I could Hermione. I've grown to care for you and Sarah knows that, a weapon in her favor but I have a plan to circumvent it." Severus remarked. "But my plan places you in danger with horrible implications."

"I care for you to Severus. I will do what needs to be done to ensure both our lives."

"If only it was that easy Hermione. A Bond with DEATH is never easy and you know what you will open yourself if I am not successful." Severus murmured.

Hermione looked to him defiantly. "Stop it Severus! I promised I would rescue you and I will, DEATH be damned." She spoke softly. "I would do anything for you so don't push me away."

"Tomorrow after classes we will call DEATH and I hope to garner a different pact. Sarah will not expect it and hope it will be to our advantage to defeat her."

She watched her ghost float through the wall. Oh Gods she never thought of him like that! She examined everything that happened and smiled, realizing she was indeed willing to die for him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Late in the night after all the students were in bed, Severus led her out of the castle, commanding her to carry a small black box.

Severus led her deep into the Forbidden Forest until they were in a clearing.

"You must open the box and place those stones using no majik." He commanded. You are my empath so think of it."

Hermione closed her eyes falling into herself as she placed the black stones as required and stood in the middle of them. She Vanished her robes away sensing that she needed to do so and found Severus floating silently in the same state next to her.

"You are connected to me Hermione. Project my demand, project what I feel." He demanded.

She stood within the stones and closed her eyes, projecting his need.

The air around them grew electric and soon the famed spectre appeared before them. "Professor Severus Tobias Snape a surprise and you are with are living because of the witch." Noting the naked form standing still with her eyes closed.

DEATH walked around the young witch naked before him eyes closed and looked to his servant. "She is beautiful and full of life, sending many to me." He murmured out. "So clever for you to use her. The living Necromancer uses the stones to call me and she is one connected to a soul. The stones recognized it. So what of it you wish to talk of?"

"I wish to negotiate Lord DEATH. It was Voldemort and Sarah who promised you souls. They used you and now the Minister commands her."

"You took the Oath Severus Snape and my Necromancer is posed to deliver you to appease me. You are my Necromancer as well." DEATH reminded him.

"They promised you souls and I was stricken before I could complete my vow. How can I complete it in my state? I never completed Sarah's training so I am not fully pledged." Severus murmured reverently.

DEATH floated around him. "You are a clever Soul to twist such technicalities. It does not matter if you completed the training. All that matters is your Oath. Still I am interested in what you have to offer instead."

"If Sara cannot gather me I ask to be released of my Vow and her taken in my stead. I also demand no harm befall Hermione Granger."

DEATH looked to the witch standing still. "You put all of your hope into this Mortal?" DEATH asked interested in a challenge, watching the naked witch in interest.

DEATH floated sorely tempted leave things as they stood but his Necromancer and Voldemort lied to him and DEATH did not like to be used, despite the amount of souls gathered as a result and held his bony hand out to the soul. Sara never failed him so his Necromancer should be safe enough. "I agree Professor Severus Snape and I look forward to the outcome."

Severus reached out and grasped the boney hand. "It is done."

He watched DEATH disappear in black wisps and Hermione immediately fell down unconscious.

The clouds revealed the moon, seemingly focused on Hermione, flesh glowing in the moonlight.

He could not help himself but look, amazed that she would risk herself for him. Perhaps if he survived this madness he could reach out with a tentative friendship. No he would not wait. He would do so now in case his plan did not go as planned.

He turned around and waited for her to stir.

Hours passed and he floated waiting not worried for DEATH promised no harm to her.

Hermione shivered, feeling cold and roused herself out of her sleep. She found Severus floating, backed turned to her.

Pulling herself up to a sitting position she picked up a twig and silently transfigured it into robes. "You can turn around now."

Severus turned and found her sitting on the grass, black circles under her eyes.

"Are you well Hermione? You must be drained, for the stones pull your magic until near the end and that is how they work to call DEATH. I'm sorry that I cannot help you or even offer chocolate."

She yawned. "So did you get what you seek? All I remember is a strange blankness like a missing memory. You realize time pass but remember nothing."

"I will fill that missing memory in then." Severus murmured.

She listened to his words of the meeting with DEATH.

She sighed out. "Thank you for the little snippit of Hermione Granger will not be harmed. It's quite handy actually. It means that I have free will while Sarah cannot use me to leverage you and she does not know that."

Severus sighed. "Think like a Slytherin this time Hermione."

No bite and she was pleased at that fact. After a few moments she exclaimed. "DEATH will tell her not to harm me."

After a moment she continued. "But DEATH will not tell her of the new agreement and she probably does not realize DEATH knows she is using the situation to bring the Minister's plan forth."

Severus smiled. "And there is the fully pledged witch that I know."

Hermione watched the ghost growing alarmed. He was being nice and not sarcastic.

"Why have you changed the dynamics in our relationship? You think you are going to die. You are willing to talk now and not…."

Severus interrupted her thought. "Not bitter or sarcastic? Tonight proves there is more to you Hermione Granger. Not one wizard or witch would be willing to apprach DEATH with me and yet you did. I realize that your intentions are honest when it comes to me. No one has ever done that. Besides being a soul is not much different than being a ghost. I am damned either way."

He did his best to sit across from her at her level, bare inches floating above the ground. "You need to gather your strength and I will tell you all about me and you will know more than Thanantos ever did."

She listened to him for hours as the day grew long and his story finished.

"Thank you for sharing with me Severus." Hermione stood up. "I suppose we should get back to the castle."

"Don't be sad Hermione. I will not go back to my old behavior of how I treated you. We are in this together for better or worse."

Hermione smiled. "Walk me to the castle Severus." Conjuring up a basket and pulled up whatever was available and dumped it in the basket. "If anyone asks we spent the evening gathering ingredients for potions."

"There is one thing we need to do Hermione and that is to bury the stones. I will not need them for I will not need to speak to DEATH ever again."

Hermione picked up her wand next to her and muttered a long complicated spell and watched the stones break apart and sink deep into the ground.

"When all of this is done I will talk to you of Necromancers. I just realized their weakness." Walking away from him carrying the basket.

Severus caught up to her and floated beside her. She really is a clever witch and if everything pans out, he would dissuade her on her new found mission.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. The Necromancer called….

Act of a Familiar XVIIII

Life continued on and nothing changed other than the blonde bombshell looking to her in hate from time to time. She smiled sweetly to the Necromancer when she caught her.

True to the Necromancer's word she was bidding her time.

Hermione felt things were building up to a confrontation and the week before graduation it was confirmed. The Minister would visit and she knew why he was here. It was time to take out Severus Snape.

Hermione followed shouts from an unused classroom and barged in, holding her wand out finding the Minister and the Necromancer observing her. "Put down you wand Apprentice Granger." He snarled out.

"I thought there were students here and came to investigate. Imagine my surprise I find you here. A visitor threatening a Professor of Hogwarts is definitely against the rules and against protocol."

The Minister pointed his wand at her. "She cannot harm you but I can." He snarled out.

The Headmistress entered the room and noted the pointed wand at her colleague. "What warrants this Minister? You are supposed to be observing classes." Disapproval on her wrinkled face. "I think I need to bring the Board of Governors here. They are you're your voice after all. I find you here with no announcement so you've garnered their approval for you to be here. Why are you here?" She demanded.

The Minister put his wand away and composed himself. "I am here to ensure the extra funds approved for Defense against the Dark Arts are well spent."

Minerva smiled. "Apprentice Granger, send a message out to the staff that the Minister will be attending classes for the next few days."

Hermione left without a word, knowing the Headmistress saved her.

Minerva observed the Minister. "Next time you should send an owl so we'll be ready. Let's visit the classes shall we?" Minerva held her arm out to the Minister.

He had no choice but to take it and allow the old witch to lead him out while the Necromancer watched in silence.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited in his classroom for open study and watched Sarah arrive and warded the room with strong warding spells. "It's time Severus."

Severus moved to her. "I saw the Minister around and knew you would be here tonight. Where is the illustrious man? I thought that he would be here to gloat."

Sara laughed and remained by the door. "He'll be by shortly. It was poor form to stage an argument to take out Apprentice Granger and for some reason the Headmistress showed up."

"I'm sure DEATH told you that no harm was to befall Apprentice Granger." He growled out.

"Oh DEATH did inform me of the fact and I told him but he did not believe it." Sarah murmured out. She caught Severus moving to the wall and a light voice laughed. "You can try but the wards I used will keep you here and allow one certain wizard here."

Severus pushed his shoulder against the wall and found it unmoving. "I needed to try Sarah."

"Of course you did Severus." She murmured.

He floated to where she stood. "What does he have over you Sarah? You are a strong Necromancer, one not to be toyed with. Yet you arrive here and I had to reveal what you are."

"Your apparent non death drew his attention and you are right on our secrecy Severus. I tied myself to Voldemort to bring souls to our Master which was revealed not to be one of my wisest choices. The Minister threatened to reveal it and you know Necromancers mixed with Dementors would not be handled best. They would take my power when sucking out my soul and they could break away and kill the world. You think I am out for myself but that is the truth. I am saving the world by taking your soul."

The Minister arrived through the wards and sat at a table. "Time to work your special Magic and I promise you will be free of me."

Sarah laughed when Necromancer Magiks wrapped a dark tendril into the Minister and faded.

"What is this?!" The Minister demanded.

"Sealing of a deal Necromancer style." Sarah lightly replied. "You ever try to use me again and try to hold certain things over my head in the future then your soul and death is forfeit and belong that to my Master. You agreed to it after all and it is a moot point."

"Do it Sarah and we will both get what we want!" Sitting down at a desk waiting.

"I never wanted this and you forced it on me. After this you will never call upon me again."

"Done!" The Minister chortled out.

Sarah turned to the ghost floating to her knowing the Minister would free her but she needed to do this.

She moved to the ghost and held his hand tightly, Severus crying out in pain as he became heavy and fell to the floor.

"Welcome to your true death Severus. Necromancers can gather ghosts and souls, but souls are not common. You feel the pain Severus. The venom of Nagini is flowing in your veins now. You are re-living your true DEATH and this time it will take hold. I'm sorry…"

Severus slumped down and he felt himself become solid. "Don't be Sarah." He whispered out, grabbing his neck feeling blood rush forth from the wound. He felt numb and woozy, the poison and loss of blood taking hold.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in the study of Severus Snape. She spent a lot of time here wondering of the Necromancer.

A hot burn from the egg shaped emerald and she pulled it out of her robes and felt it cool but it was pulsing madly.

She fell to the floor and groaned out in pained holding it close to her. "I love you Severus! I want you Severus. Fight it."

Her Empathy to him forced fed his pain. "You are dying now. Nooo!" She gasped out.

A casket opened up in the corner where she found the large emerald and forced herself to look at it, black clods of dirt spinning around like a tornado.

Thanantos shouted in a voice she recognized from her memories. His mother. "Think of all you feel! Your being! Everything!"

In her pain she watched the bird transfigure to a black haired witch and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

Hermione panted out. "I feel your love for him." Watching the dirt spin wildly before them and stilled, perfect resemblance of him.

They both passed out holding one another.

"Thank you. You both have given me what I need to do." Silky voice speaking from the dirt form and then disappeared.

Sarah gasped out holding a very real life in the form of Severus Snape.

Severus Snape pulled away from her and pointed his wand "Avadra Kedevra!"

AN Wow what happens next?


	20. Chapter 20 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. Severus returns and meets DEATH and confrontation

Act of a Familiar XX

_Sarah gasped out holding a very real life in the form of Severus Snape._

_Severus Snape pulled away from her and pointed his wand "Avadra Kedevra!"_

Sara dropped her wand, hands held out. "What Dark Magiks is the Severus! You can't…you can't…"

Sara lost her wind and stared at Severus in fear.

Severus chuckled and answered her. "Just something I came up one night with while deep in my cups. I never imagined it would work. It required someone who cared for me, connected with me, with a little bit of love tossed in for good measure. Some things lacking until recently I must add."

Severus turned and looked down at the Minister dead on the floor, look of hatred etched on his face. "You know it was self-defense and I had mere moments to act."

Sarah nodded, still in shock.

Minerva burst through the doors, stopping suddenly when she saw the dead body of the Minister. "The castle told me someone was killed and I see it's true."

She then noticed Severus Snape alive and looking just like his young image as a soul and promptly fainted.

Just then Hermione and Eilleen Snape rushed through the door leading to his chambers and stopped, taking in the scene.

Severus slowly moved his mother. "How?" He inquired softly, voice breaking with emotion.

"When I was murdered an unattached Raven was called to our house and accepted my soul while in-transit to the Veil and willingly gave over her form. I've been with you ever since. I promised I would always be there for you."

Hermione went immediately to the old witch on the floor and made sure that Minerva was okay. A quick Reineverate roused the Headmistress and she cradled the old witch in her arms.

Eileen pulled herself away. "I played a very small part in this son. Hermione was the one to bring you back. I only guided her."

Minerva and Hermione watched Severus approach them and held his hands down to help them up. "Minerva you must contact Under-Secretary Kingsley, along with Aurors Potter and Weasley and get them here. They will know what to do."

Minerva smoothed her robes. "I'll have words with you Severus Snape! You could have warned me. That goes for Apprentice Granger as well."

Hermione went to leave and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Don't go Hermione." He whispered into her ear. "I promise that I will talk to you later and you are still needed here."

Hermione watched him sit at his desk, her emotions in turmoil. She did what she wanted to accomplish, not intending to fall in love with the man and did so at the end of it all.

She sat next to Sarah. "Has this ever happened before?" She inquired.

Sarah shook her head. "DEATH will be angry….Once you are dead that's it. Souls ferried…." Voice died out.

Hermione glanced up and found Severus glaring at them. "We will discuss that subject later." He barked out in a young voice.

She observed the Necromancer shocked at what she found. At start of term Sarah was powerful and confident but not now. Hermione realized the witch was broken.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Headmistress arrived back with Kingsley, along with Harry and Ron.

Kingsley immediately went to the Minister's body and knelt down holding his wand out and observed what was reported back.

He then stood up and approached Severus who was now standing beside his desk, feeling rough hands grab him and shake him down, grunting as the tall black man squeezed him hard at every touch.

"Give me your wand Severus. I'm not going to ask how you have one as a wizard's wand is snapped at word of death and I personally snapped yours when it was found at the Shrieking Shack."

Severus pulled his wand out and handed it over without a word.

Kingsley went outside the classroom and arrived a few moments later. "Severus Snape's last incantation was Avadra Kedevra and the Minister dead on the floor is most likely the victim."

Severus began to speak and Kingsley barked out. "Silence! You will not say a word."

Hermione watched Kingsley whisper to Harry and Ron and they both nodded at once and rushed out.

Kingsley led Minerva to a seat before barking out at Severus. "Sit!"

Severus moved to where his mother sat quietly, wrapping her hand in his, smiling slightly as she patted it.

Kingsley moved in front of where everyone sat. "A dead Minister, a witch long thought dead, a wizard come back to life looking about twenty years old, a witch vowed to help said wizard and a Necromancer obviously shaken up on all that occurred, Majiks rightfully telling her that the dead cannot come back to life, all at Hogwarts indicating all reside here with approval of the Headmistress under impossible circumstances."

No one said a word while they waited.

After two hours of waiting Harry and Ron came back carrying sealed Pensieves.

Ron panted out. "It was difficult but we gathered them. No records of these being issued out as requested."

Harry and Ron placed a Pensieve in front of each wizard and witch.

"I should send every one of you to Azkaban until it is sorted out but it would take months for the Legal department to work. Each and every one of you will place your true memory into the Pensieve and I will know if you present false ones."

Everyone did as they were told and nodded to the tall black wizard when done.

Kingsley strode over to Minerva. "I know you have a school to run. Can you cancel Defense and Potion classes for the next day?" He asked respectfully.

Minerva stood up. "I can and I will lock the dungeons down so you will not be disturbed."

"Thank you and I promise you will know everything." Kingsley murmured to her.

Everyone watched Minerva leave.

Kingsley turned to the group and pointed to the door leading to Snape's personal quarters. "All of you will go there and wait while we review."

Everyone went as directed and left Kingsley, Harry, and Ron alone.

"This is a mess my friends. We will observe every Pensieve in this order. Eileen Prince, Minerva McGonagall, the Necromancer, Hermione Granger, and last Severus Snape as he killed the Minister. Hopefully we can figure out things."

Harry and Ron nodded moving to Eileen's Pensieve.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sarah immediately found a chair furthest away from everyone and glanced at Severus from time to time, a mixture of awe and fear alternating.

Severus sat down on the couch and found his Mum and Hermione sitting beside him and held their hands. He squeezed Hermione's from time to time in reassurance.

Time passed and food was sent down by the school elves who placed platters down on a table and disappeared without a word.

Hermione nibbled on a sandwich while Eileen was vocal in having real food for once instead of pieces of bacon and bird treats.

Hermione glanced at Sarah who sat tense and in obvious pain. "Severus." She whispered.

Severus stood up and whispered to Sarah, who nodded for a moment. Moving to a potions cabinet and pulled out a phial filled with purple liquid and handed it to the witch.

He sat down next to Hermione and whispered. "DEATH calls her and she is not able to respond to the summons. I've given her a pain potion and that should help her for a bit."

Hermione nodded and remained silent.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Twelve hours passed and Kingsley entered with Minerva, Harry and Ron following him.

"All must take an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal the events of last night." Kingsley demanded.

Severus moved from the couch and prodded Sarah, who was incoherent. After a few whispered words, she held her hand out.

The Vow was made and Kingsley continued, noting that Severus kept a hold of the Necromancer, realizing he was giving her a bit of his magic to keep her lucid.

"The Minister died while reviewing the Potions curriculum. As for Professor Snape's remarkable recovery from the grave I can spin it that the Veil does odd things from time to time. There are old tomes that can verify it. The Minister was well liked and that is the reason for the Secrecy, despite the fact that he supported Voldemort in the past. Agreed?"

All agreed and watched Kingsley leave with Harry and Ron with the Headmistress following behind them.

"Minerva." Severus called out. "I need Apparation rights for one time only for Sarah, Hermione, and myself."

Minerva followed the young wizard's eyes and found Sarah obviously suffering. "Done and you will tell me why when able."

Minerva left and Hermione watched Severus pick up Sarah in his arms. "I've destroyed my stones Sarah. Call yours to Hermione so I can help you."

A box appeared in Hermione's arms and he commanded her to take hold of him. He smiled when she did without question and turned his heel and Aparated, away.

They arrived in the clearing they were in before. "Be quick and set her stones as before."

Hermione did as instructed and waited, watching Severus gently lay the witch in the center of them. "Call and make sure you include Hermione and myself." He whispered in Sarah's ear.

DEATH appeared. "You bring her to me Severus Snape and this one has ignored my call."

"Not by choice Lord DEATH and there is more to her. I wish to amend our agreement." Severus humbly replied.

"You are here and alive Severus Snape escaping me. How?" DEATH demanded.

Severus answered and DEATH heard the honesty in his words and dipped into his mind as well.

"So she made an agreement to not meet with Dementors and protect the Wizarding world by her actions, denying me souls."

Hermione bravely spoke out. "Dementors with a Necromancer power would rid the entire world of souls with no regeneration."

Severus glared at Hermione while DEATH chuckled.

"She is connected to you Severus and your true witch. I escorted Lily Evans to the Veil decades ago so forget her. And you are fighting for Sarah's life despite what we agreed upon."

"I do it because she is not what she represented. Sarah is a true Necromancer when I began the study when forced to. She will serve you better than I."

DEATH circled around them deep in thought. "You've escaped me Severus Snape. I asked you before and I need to hear it again."

Severus bowed in front of the Dark Spectre. "I did it in a fit of drunken desperation. I cannot remember anything of what I did." Murmuring. "Hermione and I will meet you again, you know this. It is the way of things thanks to Sarah."

DEATH pointed a hand to Sarah and watched her stand up. "Severus Tobias Snape has saved you for further service. You will never again step foot on the British Isles and serve me elsewhere."

Sarah glanced at Severus and Hermione for a moment in thanks before speaking out. "Your will and I serve you as always."

Hermione watched in amazement as the Necromancer disappeared.

DEATH looked to the gangly wizard with dank, long, black hair in black robes. "Enjoy your respite Severus Snape. I will see you when it is time and you are no longer my servant. About 70 years give or take."

"Thank you Lord DEATH." Severus called out falling into blackness.

DEATH looked to where the wizard and witch once stood. "The Veil and I had a chat. I hope you make the most of your second chance Severus Snape. Not many mortals are worthy and I think you are clever wizard."


	21. Chapter 21 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. After a time away Hermione returns for truth.

Act of a Familiar XXI

Hermione slowly came to and found Severus on the ground beside her and shook him.

He slowly stirred and found Hermione looking to him in worry and stood up holding his hand out and helped her out.

He opened the gate for her, allowing here through and they began to walk up without a word.

Hermione murmured. "I'm glad you're back Severus. I did what I wanted but not quite the way I expected it to end."

"Do you think there is an ending to this?" Severus asked as he continued to walk, forcing his long legs to slow to match hers.

"It seems so Severus. You are here at age twenty and alive to pursue your new life while I forced mine on yours."

"But look at what you gained Hermione. You set out exactly what you intended to do. You rescued me. No one else would have even tried." Severus murmured with a young voice.

He stopped and waited until Hermione realized he was not walking beside him, lost in her own thoughts.

She walked back and watched him look at the castle.

"It will take me some time to get used to my new age. At twenty I was a very angry young man but my experience tells me that the world is open to me."

He paused before continuing. "When I came here after Lily died I felt tied, a pawn. And I was that as much as you and your friends. But I am free now Hermione because of you. I felt shackled here, and especially so when Dumbledore told me my terrible purpose."

"Severus…" Hermione began.

Severus interrupted her words. "I have my Mum back and my life because of you. I will always.."

"Stop it Severus! You continue and you will have another Vow over you and you owe me nothing." She snarled out.

She whispered. "I needed to release you and I was selfish Severus. All I felt was guilt watching you die at the Shack. You owe nothing to me. If anything we're even."

Hermione began to walk and he followed her. "Everything that I promised still stands and I will complete your Apprenticeship."

Hermione stilled.

"You're leaving?" He asked in disbelief.

Hermione turned to him and reached out to hold his hand. "I need to sort myself out and you don't need an assistant any longer. I accomplished what I needed and you are free. Besides your Mum needs you as much as you need her."

She caressed his check slowly with her free hand, a smile on her face. "Owl me on Monday when the Little Darlings find you back whole, healthy and very much younger." Chuckling out at the thought of the students entering the classroom and how they would react.

"Good-bye Severus. I'll Owl you back if you send me one." Hermione murmured and walked up the path to the castle.

He allowed her to leave, emotions in turmoil. Despite his young age and his history, he realized he loved Hermione Granger. Damn hormones he snarled to himself, waiting until she entered to the castle entering the castle..

He made his way down to his chambers, not bothering to look for errant students, finding for once his heart wasn'nt into it.

Walking in, he found his Mum standing up from a chair with a small tumbler of Firewhiskey and held out to him.

He took the glass and drank the Firewhiskey down in one go, throwing the empty glass into the fireplace in anger.

Eileen was not surprised at her son's outburst for she observed it many times as Thanantos.

"Hermione has left?" Eileen asked in a soothing voice. "I knew she would."

"Yes." He replied kneeling down to her.

"You realized you love her." Eileen wrapped her arms around her son.

"Yes." Severus replied, voiced hitched.

"Then give her time Severus.

Time stood still for the dark Potions Master as he felt comforted in the arms of his mother wrapped around him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived unannounced at 12 Grimuald place. Harry never changed the wards and allowed the house to be seen.

Kreacher answered the door and led her in, muttering that Kreacher would notify his master and disappeared.

Harry rushed down the stairs in his pajamas and hugged her. "Your room is always ready Hermione. Go up and get settled unless you need to talk to me now?"

"Now Harry and let's go to your garden." Hermione murmured.

Harry opened the door leading out to the garden, leading her to a bench and sat down patting the space beside him.

Harry smiled at his best friend. "I remember you spending a lot of time on this bench, watching Ginny and I plant it. It's beautiful now and Ginny still tends it, pouring her love and heart into it."

Harry saw Hermione's pained expression. "What did you think about sitting on this bench and watching us.?" Holding her hand and gently patted it.

Hermione trembled. "Everything and nothing at first. As time went one I dwelt more on Professor Snape's death, wishing that we could have done more, wishing that one of us could stay. The Ministry's indifference at his death. His will and me, someone who he hated giving me everything. I think Thanantos, who we know is Severus's mum saw my memories when she Bonded to me."

She sighed. "During my odyssey I realized that I cared for him, Feelings growing until I realized that I loved him."

"Love Hermione. He has a body now and alive." He reminded her.

"I expected him to move on and happy to let that happen and know that out of all that hated him I loved him."

Harry sighed. "I for one am happy he is back. He can get the respect that he deserves being a hero in his own right. The Prophet will be full of stories of his arrival back to the living on Monday. I might have helped Rita along her in welcoming him back. Quite a change for our dubious reporter you think?"

"What are you trying to say Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"You have your own garden to attend to Hermione. Pour your heart and love into it." He stood up. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

She watched Harry leave wondering how he could be so in tune with matters of the heart. It must be Ginny's effect on him.

HGSSHGSS

Harry came out to the garden Monday evening holding a letter and held it out to her. "This is from Hogwarts and the owl did not hang about."

He watched her break upon the seal. "It's from Professor Snape." Reading it out loud.

_Hermione,_

_As requested I am Owling you on my first day back as a professor brought back from the dead. When I arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast I thought Madame Pomphrey might have an Infirmary full of students. Never in my entire time at Hogwarts was the hall so silent, looking to me in fear._

_I made sure to glare at Miss Dolinar and Mr. Harper in class and made sure to remind them of their past indiscretions. Needless to say there was no meaningful learning to be had and I gave no detentions, but ridiculously long homework assignments. You would have excelled in it and gave me more._

_My mother sends you her regards as well and wants you to visit. _

_This is extremely sappy of me and I blame being young again and I find that I miss your presence, your support of me. I find that I do not need to be the wizard I was in the past as I want to really teach now though the older students are useless. I'll focus the new me on the First years."_

_Please remember that I promised to complete your Potions training. You have a natural talent and you know I told Albus of it. Please give me a chance to allow you your potential._

_Severus_

Hermione placed the letter down and watched Harry smile.

He left her remarking. "Remember your garden Hermione."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Three weeks passed since she left Hogwarts.

Arriving at the gates Hermione smiled when Hagrid opened them up and scooped her into his large arms and hugged her tightly. "We've missed yer Hermione. I hope yer back for a while."

Hermione laughed. "Put me down Hagrid! I promise I'll be around for a while."

Hagrid placed her down. "Visit soon and I''ll make you the scones 'Arry and you loved so much."

She hid her grimace. "I'll make sure to do that Hagrid."

She made her way up to the castle timing her arrival with classes in session.

She found Minerva waiting for her at the castle entrance and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back. Severus has expressed his concerns on fulfilling his promise."

She walked next to the older witch. "How are things here?"

Minerva knew the intent of the question was about Severus. "He hounds and belittle the older students true to form of the past but remarkable on taking the younger students in hand and truly teaching them. He states the older classes are a lost cause unless someone else teaches them. Maybe you will stay and teach them with guidance?" She hinted.

Hermione smiled. Just like him. "Perhaps Minerva. I'll know more when I meet him. I need to visit Eileen."

Minerva smiled. "I've allowed her to stay as she balances him as they find their way again in the land of the living. She lives with him so I'm sure you know the way. I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

Hermione made her way down to the Dungeons and smiled when a door appeared. He did not remove her from his wards.

The door suddenly swung open and she found Eileen smiling at her. "I hoped you would return. He misses you and no doubt you have questions on how I targeted you."

Hermione moved passed her and sat on the couch that she spent so much time in with Severus floating beside her as they went over curriculum and her basic assignments as an Apprentice.

Eileen left and soon came back holding a tray with a pot of tea, two mugs, and scones and sat it down on the low table in front of the couch.

"I'm glad you are here Hermione." Pouring out the tea in two mugs and handed her one. "I will be leaving here shortly. I have to secure his future and he needs someone while I am away."

"Tell me why you chose me Eileen." She whispered out before sipping her tea.

"It's simple dear witch. You love him."


	22. Chapter 22 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. Hermione arrives back to Hogwarts…

Act of a Familiar XXII

"_I'm glad you are here Hermione." Pouring out the tea in two mugs and handed her one. "I will be leaving here shortly. I have to secure his future and he needs someone while I am away."_

"_Tell me why you chose me Eileen." She whispered out before sipping her tea. _

"_It's simple dear witch. You love him."_

Hermione looked at Eileen in disbelief. "What is so important that you have to leave so soon?"

Elileen smiled, realizing the young witch did not deny love for her son.

"I contacted my father who is dying and hope to convince him to give the inheritance denied me to Severus. Continuation of a Pureblood line is important to the older lines and the Prince line is certainly one. I know Severus could care less but it means much to me."

Severus walked in, pausing when he found Hermione seated across from his mother.

Eileen moved to the tea cozy and filled a mug with strong black tea with no sugar and handed it to him. "You've finished closing your classroom for the summer?" She inquired.

He took the mug and held it watching Hermione. "Yes and for the first time in twenty years I want to be away from here."

Eileen smiled. "Why don't you take Hermione to Hogsmeade and find out why she is here?"

Hermione looked to him nervously and then relaxed when Severus agreed.

"Give me a moment to Floo the Headmistress and inform her of my absence from evening meal. Despite the absence of the students, she insists that professors attend evening meal until we are released."

She watched him walk over to the fire place and threw in some Flow powder, leaning in for a few moments and then came out.

"Minerva knows I despise having to go up to eat. She made a one-time allowance because of you."

Hermione laughed. "Let's go so you can embrace your freedom then."

Eileen called out to them. "I won't wait up."

Severus led her through the castle halls. "You should have come down to the potions classroom Hermione." He admonished her.

"I thought you would be in your chambers since school is out. Your mum answered a few questions that I had about why she chose to Bond with me."

"She answered you? I asked the same and all she would say was that I would find out in time."

Hermione changed the subject. "When I was here, always the hustle and bustle of students in the halls, always so much activity comforted me. Hogwarts seems to be a lonely place when school is out."

Severus chuckled. "Yes it would seem so to you, but after a couple of decades of teaching you would learn to appreciate it."

They continued out in silence and stopped when Severus opened the gates and allowed her through before closing them and held out his arm. "Allow me to Apparate you?"

Hermione smiled and took his arm. "Anytime Severus."

Without a word he turned his heel and Appartated just outside Hogsmeade. "I thought you would enjoy a short walk."

He felt a warmth flow over him when she did not release his arm and they began to walk. He might have walked a bit more confidently then in the past, emboldened by the witch hand on his arm.

They entered Hogsmeade and citizens paused, watching the couple walk by.

"Don't mind them Hermione. I rarely get out of the castle and most not used to me being so young. Then again it could be you that draws notice. You are beautiful and on my arm."

Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. "Shall we give them something to talk about?"

Severus smiled wistfully. "I knew you have Slytherin tendencies."

He led her to the Three Broomsticks and Rosemerta, the owner personally served them. "I swear I never get used to you being young again Professor Snape. What will you have?"

Severus ordered the special for himself and Hermione, ordering a Shandy for her and ordered Firewhiskey for himself along with the dinner special.

The drinks arrived and he sipped his Firewhiskey watching her sip her drink. "So why did you arrive at Hogwarts? I hope that you are here to finish your Apprenticeship?"

Hermione smiled. "Maybe Severus."

Rosemerta placed the platters of food in front of them and left without a word.

Hermione ate a few bites. "Minerva tells me you consider your older students a lost cause and focus on the younger ones."

Severus finished his meal. "That is true and Minerva is not going to hire another Potions Master." He looked to her. "Perhaps you would be willing to come back and pursue your training while teaching fifth through seven? War hero that you are they would be more receptive to you. I'm still a villain in their eyes. "

Hermione looked to him. "Perhaps I can do that." She murmured.

They continued the conversation discussing Potions and Severus was pleased she kept up on current study.

They finished the meal and made their way back up to Hogwarts in silence.

They stood at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Will you come back and Apprentice to me? In three years you will be a Master in your own right." Severus murmured.

"It depends on this Severus Snape." Hermione breathed out.

He stood waiting for her answer, shocked when she flung herself against and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

He immediately responded back and held her tightly.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "What brought this on?"

She smiled. "I'm sure you know. You here whole, healthy, and…" Poking his chest with her finger. "Decidedly solid tells you the reason I've come back."

He caressed her cheek. "So you kissed me to prove what I already knew. Perhaps it was to find out how I feel."

She remained silent.

"When you found me I admit I was irritated, even angry and yet you persisted. When you released me from the Shack I knew you were invested and proven when you volunteered to assist me when you did not need to. It was then that I began to regret being a lost soul, knowing that I could never be with you. Then your love brought me back."

"Because of your mother." She whispered.

"She was involved but when everything was happening I know the love I felt was from you. I felt…distressed when you left. You did not give me time to tell you how I felt."

He fell silent and continued to hold her for a while. "Are you going to stay for the night Hermione? I have an extra room and with my mother living with me, I'm sure Minerva will not object once I inform her."

Hermione smiled and broke away. "No but I will be back in the morning and stay for evening meal. We'll see how the day goes."

"Until tomorrow Severus Snape." Blowing a kiss to him before turning her heel and Apparated away.

Eileen watched her son place his cloak on the brass stand next to the door. "How did you time with Hermione?"

Severus smiled. "It went well Mum. She has agreed to apprentice to me."

Eileen watched him. She knew he was elated though one not familiar with him would know. "And…."

"She will be here tomorrow. We decided there may be something between us."

Eileen snorted. "Maybe? You know better than that Severus."

"I do but I'll allow her the upper hand in whatever will be, though I will encourage her when I can. It is only right after all and I'll not push her."

"What of your feelings for Lily? Don't look at me like that boy! I know you suffered for her at you own hands since though things were not returned in the same way." She needed to know.

"Lily is dead and in the past. How I was is dead in the past and all I have is the future I have full control over now I am the master of it. Good night."

Eileen watched her son go to his bedchambers.

"Good for you son." She whispered out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back at 12 Grimuald Place and found Harry ushering her in and took her cloak from her. "How did it go?"

Hermione smiled, thinking of her kiss with Severus. "I've planted some seeds Harry. We'll see how it goes."

Harry watched his best friend walk up the stairs. Good for you Hermione he thought. Despite how the man treated him, he wanted nothing but Hermione to be happy and if Severus Snape was the one to do it, he was all for it. He walked into the living room and found Ginny holding their first born feeling warmed and loved at the view.

He sat beside his wife and held her hand. No wizard should be denied such a feeling and hoped that Severus Snape would have a chance at it. Merlin knew the man deserved it after all he went through.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts finding Severus waiting for her at the gates. "I see you got my owl."

Severus took in the sight of her. Unlike how she was when he was a ghost, he noted the effort to tame her hair. There was nothing more beautiful to him than her.

He took up her hand and kissed it before releasing it. "My mum told me all about a Pureblood Lord wooing a potential Lady this morning. I scoffed at her and she demanded it of me. I don't know why she insisted of it, yet here we are." Pulling a small box out wrapped in green and held it out to her.

Hermione un-wrapped the small box and found a silver ring with a crest on it. "What is this Severus?"

He looked uncomfortable. "It is the promise ring that a Lord of the House of Prince gives to his intended."

Hermione thought of his mother's plans and this act confirmed it.

She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right hand ring finger, watching his reaction. "I'm sure this tells you my intentions Severus."

"I never doubted it after the kiss we shared last night. Minerva wishes to see you so we'll start there. After that I am free until dinner and released for the summer."

They travelled up the path. "I did not see you at the Minister's funeral though your friends attended."

"That man had ill will for me. There was no way I would attend. Why did you?"

Severus chuckled. "It is satisfying to watch an enemy buried six feet under. That way you know they will never bother you again."

"And you can laugh at them after all the mourners are gone and you can spit on the grave." Smirking at him.

"I'll not deny it." He smoothly replied.

They continued to walk up the path and up to Minerva's office and he allowed her in before he closed the door behind them and stood against the wall.

"Severus told me that you will continue as his Apprentice next term? I need confirmation for the Board of Governors."

Hermione smiled. "I plan on it and I will be allowed to teach the older students in time."

Minerva glanced up to Severus. "Your Apprentice is accepted Professor Snape and you are free until the start of term. I hope you spend your time away from here wisely." Glancing to Hermione and smiled. She did not miss the promise ring on the young witch's finger.

"No doubt I shall. Apprentice Granger I wish to speak to you of the curriculum for the next year."

She watched them both leave, pleased that there may be something going on between them.

Severus led her down to his chambers and found his mother not there and a note on the table.

Severus picked it up and read it and handed it to Hermione. "It explains her insistence on wooing you the old way. She plans on me being the next Lord of the House of Prince and your acceptance will help."

Severus sighed while she read it and placed it down. "She told me of her plan." Hermione murmured. "It doesn't matter Severus. I love you the way you are."

Severus sighed. "I will tell you this right now. I want you beside me and I do not care if I am a Lord. I've enough saved up, plus taking a few Galleons from the Safe houses of Voldemort after you saved me."

Hermione placed the letter down. "It's important to her."

Severus growled out. "Then you will have to go for a true Lord takes a year to woo his intended."

Hermione kissed him deeply. "You know where I live Severus."

He cursed and let her go. "I'll see you soon."


	23. Chapter 23 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. We find out about the House of Prince.

Act of a Familiar XXIII

_Severus growled out. "Then you will have to go for a true Lord takes a year to woo his intended."_

_Hermione kissed him deeply. "You know where I live Severus."_

_He cursed and let her go. "I'll see you soon."_

Severus watched her leave pleased that the witch was interested in him and displeased that his Mum was trying to make him a Lord.

Striding over to his desk he pulled a piece of parchment to him and wrote a quick note informing of Hermione's acceptance along with a few choice words at her intervention in be a firm relationship. He placed the letter in an envelope.

Grabbing his cloak, he left to go up to the Owlery to send out his letter. Afterwards he would go to Spinner's End and do some serious restoration. The place was unfit for company.

Walking up the many steps for the foyer he promised himself to acquire an owl. He sighed to himself hating the upkeep an owl.

In the foyer he glanced at the sleeping owls and heard a flap of wings when a raven flw down and hopped up and down in excitement.

"What do we have here?" He asked of the bird. "You seem very excited."

The raven flew up and Severus automatically held out his hand and the bird alighted and heard a voice in his head.

"I am Thanantos and now that am released I wish to Bond with you. I've spent half my life with your mother and wish to spend the rest of it with you."

Severus caressed the black feathers. "I would be proud to have you as my Familiar and when things settle down you will tell me how you came across my mother."

"Agreed." Taking the envelope in beak and waited.

"Off to my mum Eileen Prince at Prince Manor."

Severus walked back down, moving through the castle until he was out and after a walk through the gates, turning his heel and Apparated away to Spinner's End, no potions and his only goal to get it into a shape to where he could take Hermione to it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ginny and Hermione sat in the living room, two year old James Potter sleeping on a blanket on the floor.

Ginny remarked on her Promise ring. "I'm happy for you Hermione but you have no idea what it involves. You should not base it on our family. We are rogues and not Lorded."

She went to a bookcase and pulled out an old tome. "This is the history of every Lorded family. You need to know the entire history of the Prince line. The current Lord will ask you questions of it when Professor Snape presents you."

Hermione took the book up. "Thank you for understanding."

"After everything that happened how could I not be? Harry told me why you came here and you know we will always support you. Mum and Dad will as well, though they hold little influence. If you are happy with him then it doesn't matter what everyone thinks. All you have to worry about is yourself. I think Professor Snape could care less but the politics are difficult."

Hermione smiled, and Ginny was not offended when she observed her friend begin to read. Despite her words to know only the Prince line, she knew Hermione would read the whole book and remember.

Gods help them she thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at his house at Spinners End and looked in disbelief. The witch told him what happened but the house was clean and in good repair. He moved through all the rooms save his parents and found all acceptable. He stood at the closed door where his parents slept. He never opened this door, not wanting to know what was in there. He took a breath and walked in.

He breathed a sigh of relief, finding it normal except for several inches of dust on the neatly made bed. His father was adamant that he was not to go in there and curiosity overtook him, taking a moment to cast a few cleaning spells and observed the now clean room.

Magical imprints from the past pushed to him and he barely managed to place up Occlumency wards to keep them out. He had no desire to see what his mother did here.

He quashed down his immediate urge to Vanish the contents away instead being drawn to the large dresser. It was at the bottom drawer found pictures and jewelry safely hidden away. It took him an hour to break the wards, some deadly holding the last drawer tightly in place.

He quickly moved the drawer to his room where he grew up, before Vanishing away everything in his parent's room, despite the Occlumency wards, he sensed her suffering.

He stood in the empty room. He should probably sell the place or raze it to the ground.

He jumped back holding his wand out and found his Mum standing before him.

"My drawer is warded so alerted. I'm impressed you are still alive." Eileen glared at him. "You know you were told never to enter this room."

"Don't treat me like a child Mother. I'm getting my house ready to woo Hermione." Severus snarled back.

"Where are my things Severus?" She demanded. "The room is empty. Did you Vanish them away?"

He looked down to her, angered. "Do you think that I would be so callous Mother?"

Eileen looked about the empty room. "Out of here now." She barked out, walking through the door and into his childhood room and rushed to the drawer on the bed sorting through the contents .

"You will never know how important this drawer is to me Severus. It was the only thing your father allowed me. At first he was accepting of my status and as the years went on and his drinking increased, he thought I was a woman spawned by the devil." Taking a picture out of the drawer of when they were married and handed it to him. "But your father was a loving man for a number of years."

She handed him a few pictures when he was a baby. "Tobias loved you Severus do not doubt that. It was after the Mill closed that he changed and my pleas to my mother fell on deaf ears. You see where we lived, the Mill was everything."

"Do not try to justify him Mum. He was the devil incarnate and until recently I bore several scars from him. You are free now as well as I so that is what counts the most. Forget him. He is dead to me." He spat out.

Eileen placed the pictures back and looked to him. "Your grandfather wants to see you."

Severus looked to her. "You know I do not care for that fluff and you force me into a proper Wooing despite how I am connected to her. I could care less if our line died out Mother and you know that. All I know is that I want her beside me. I could care less for him, wizard that abandoned us."

Eileen knew her son could be resistant when he set his mind to it. "I am your mother and you will see him!" She commanded.

"Don't expect me to be civil." He huffed out.

Eileen strode over and caught her son's hand tightly and Apparated them away.

Severus arrived in a grand hall that surpassed Malfoy's and glowered. "I'm not impressed."

Eileen turned to him as a house elf appeared. "You will be respectful."

"I doubt it." Severus snarled out.

"Youse be welcomes Missy Eileen. My Lord expects youse." Leading them up many stairs and opened a door to allow them in. "My Lords be there and call if youse need anythings."

Severus followed his mum into the room and found a grey haired man in a large bed. "So I meet you Severus. Last I saw you was when a toddler." Wheezing out.

Severus crossed his arms and said nothing.

The old wizard on the bed wheezed out. "I've always kept tabs on you boy, despite your grandmother's words. I'm proud of you."

Severus remained silent, glaring at the old wizard.

"I'm old and dying Severus and I married a pureblood witch that had high notions of Pureblood purities." He croaked out. "I'll tell you a secret my boy. The Lady runs the household and controls the children. Prepare for it."

The old wizard continued. "My daughter told me you found a witch of exceptional quality."

"Did my mother tell you she is muggle-born?" Disdain in his voice, ready for arguments that his intended was not worthy.

"Come closer." The old wizard barked out.

Severus moved beside the bed.

"I wanted to help your mother but your grandmother commanded that I have nothing to do with you or her. My line is strong but hers, she was ashamed when Eileen married a muggle. I tried my best to convince her and it fell on deaf ears."

The old man looked to his grandson. "I don't care one way or the other. Eileen you will leave now."

Severus watched his mother leave and remained still, arms crossed alone with the old wizard.

"Your witch Hermione Granger? I gave your mother the Prince Promise ring and you presented it?"

"She took it." Severus replied. "I told her that I did not need it but she knew my mother's plans to turn over the Lordship to me. I tell you old man I do not care."

The old wizard coughed. "Of course you don't. I told her that. I've been following you for quite some time now. Come closer."

Severus moved closer and stood still.

"You do not know me Severus but I know you, child born from my daughter's loins." He spoke in a formal voice. "A male born and before me!"

Severus leaned closer and felt the old man's hand on is cheek. "No male heir has pushed forth from the Line of Prince and so shall it pass to the daughter's son where the blood of Prince resides, all of the titles, lands, monies and interests are passed to Severus Tobias Snape, otherwise known from this day out as Lord Severus Tobias Snape Prince!"

The old frail man showed remarkable strength when he grabbed Severus's hand and pushed the ring of the Lord of Prince onto his ring finger and let it go.

Severus tried to remove the ring and it would not budge and shot a glare his grandfather.

"Fortunately you have no say in the matter." The man chuckled out.

"Now as men of the House of Prince there are things I need to discuss with you. I need to tell you why I did not act and maybe you forgive a foolish man."

Severus turned when the door opened and a wizard entered holding a tray of potions.

"Lord Snape I have your daily…"

"Thywaite." The old man sat up and roared out. "Do you have the Pepper Up potion that I have asked for?"

Healer Thywaite stilled and stuttered. "Lord Prince you know your body cannot handle it. I would be amiss in my duties as a Healer to give it to you."

"Then you are useless! Put the bloody tray on the table and leave. I know you want to dance on my grave when I am dead. It won't be much longer."

Thwaite shouted out. "You're right old man and because of you damned witch I was forced to an Unbreakable Vow on me to see you through til the end. One night in bed with her was not worth it I assure you."

Severus watched the Healer slam the tray of potions on a table next to the door. This was getting interesting.

"So sorry I discovered the plot she involved you in, promising to make you a Lord. I paid a lot of money to get the antidote created. She did not think her plan entirely through and the house elves you ignored are all loyal to me. You were young then. Just be happy you will have a few years free after I die."

The door slammed behind the Healer and Severus remarked. "It seems there is a lot more to you than what I thought."

Severus pulled out his wand and casted diagnostic spells. "Your Healer is correct Grandfather. Your body will only be able to handle two doses before it shuts down." He flicked his wand and the charm faded. "How long has that wizard been under the Unbrekable Vow?"

His grandfather fell back on the bed. "As long as you've been alive Severus."

Severus used his wand and conjured up a chair. "Tell me of it."

He listened to the old man for an hour, talking of his suspicion that his wife was wooing a healer to get rid of him and the elves whispered words when they overheard the plans.

His grandfather gasped out in laughter at the end. "I was close to dying and Thywaite was quite the actor Severus. Imagine their surprise when an Auror burst in with the antidote of that old poison unused in centuries your grandmother fed me. That was when the Unbreakable Vow was made as young Thywaite did not want to go to Azkaban. Your Grandmother was furious with me, but that held her in check until she died."

Severus chuckled. "I can appreciate the plan within a plan."

"You would as all of Prince selected Slytherin in nature and I married one. And now an offer to you Severus. If I continue taking those potions on the tray at the door I'll live thirty meaningless years tied to this bed. It's a life that I do not wish to live being bedridden. Thywaite smirks at me every time he gives me those potions and I hate it with a passion. He knows it so he has a power over me so despite the Unbreakable Vow."

"I'm listening." Severus murmured out. He found he liked his Grandfather.

"Until now I had no one from the outside world to interact in. Produce two phials of Pepper Up, go through the transition as Lord of Prince…"

Severus glared at the mention of it.

"Yes you hate it. I understand. Allow me to properly transfer my rights and I will show you things to help you understand why Eileen and you suffered."

The wizard coughed. "And I'll tell you how to be free of the one year of wooing you've been forced upon. I promise your mother will be upset as she knows the proper way. I know I was many years ago."

Severus thought for a moment before pulling the first phial of Pepper Up potion out of his pocket and handed it to the wizard. "I don't have much choice in being a Lord and your offer interests me. You know the ramifications so I feel no remorse in providing it."

His Grandfather took the phial and greedily drank it down and sighed. "I feel as I was before I was poisoned."

Severus watched him jump out of the bed and grabbed a wand off the bed stand next to him, changing his bedclothes into the robes as a Secondary of the House of Prince. Pointing his wand out to him.

Severus found himself in fancy robes of the Lord of the House of Prince.

"Let's go!" His Grandfather commanded. "Time for you to take full control of your Inheritance."

Severus followed him and stopped, almost bumping into his grandfather.

"Eileen, you will gather the Lords and Ladies of the Wizarding world and plan a ball welcoming my heir. In six hours you will come down to my study and present them. It will happen tomorrow!"

Eileen stuttered. "Of course Father."

The wizards watched her leave and Severus was hard pressed to follow the old wizard. God's the man must have been formidable before the poisoning.

"I was Severus. I am Secondary and sense your thought."

They stopped at large doors. "Your first right Severus."

His grandfather opened them and walked in with Severus following behind him observing 100 elves bowed

"Rise faithful Elves of the House of Prince."

"It has been many years since you've seen me walk these halls and your majiks know that I have transferred my right. The new Lord of Prince stands beside me and you will be as loyal to my Grandson as you were to me. New life is before you as there will be more to do. He has a Promised. I, Percius Prince demand it!"

The elves danced and shouted in union. "Severus Tobias Snape Prince, we serve's you!"

Percius smiled at their vow. "Head Elf Sassy, you will confer with Princess Eileen for a Recognize."

Percius nudged Severus. "Hold out your hand and say accept and serve."

Damn! Hermione will hate this, remembering S.P.E.W. in her younger days. "Accept me and serve."

Percius led his grandson out of the hall. "Now for what I promised Severus."

They walked for twenty minutes and entered a door that opened when his Grandfather pointed his wand at.

Percius sat down in a chair. "I came down here many a time to remember you Severus. I never stopped caring for you despite my vindictive wife. You see many Pensieves of my memories on shelves. I created this room in case I was allowed to meet you. View them starting left from right and you will know everything."

Severus spent many hours reviewing the Pensieves and sat down across from him. "I understand it all now Percius."

Percius clapped his hands and a house elf appeared. "Sandwiches and bottle of Firewhiskey with two glasses. Bring the book of the house of Prince as well."

After a moment the elf arrived and placed the requested items on the table before the two and disappeared.

They talked well into the night ordering another bottle as Severus read the book.

Severus found a passage. "You were scandalous Grandfather and I think it will work."

Percius chuckled. "All to make everything succeed is the second phial Severus. Then I will travel. Thank you for giving an old wizard his dream despite being forced into it."

Severus held his glass up to his Grandfather. "Not many could do it and I salute you!"

He tossed his drink down. "Make sure the Weasley's are invited. They are long overdue in being recognized."

AN: Wowowo! What do you think of that? I like Lord Prince!


	24. Chapter 24 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. Marriage of a sorts..

Act of a Familiar XXIIII

Fate acted and Eileen came in with a parchment. "I have the guest list Father." Handing a parchment to him and waited respectfully.

Percius grabbed his glasses off the table and read twenty five names and glanced at Severus. "Eileen this list will not do. I see no mention of the Weasley family and I know Severus's Promised grew up with them. It was your grandmother who raised you and no doubt told you of this particular ceremony and Pureblood superiority and I will not have it! Voldemort was defeated and as far as I'm concerned everyone is equal." Handing the parchment back to his daughter.

He continued. "Expand the list to anyone who might have come in remote contact with Severus or Hermione. You will not invite Healer Thywaite as this is my final snub to him. This will be a gala, my final act before I pass to the Veil. I do hope you understand my reasoning Eileen." Winking at Severus.

Eileen smiled. "I was not sure you followed the same beliefs Father and I understand your purpose, but I only know of a few. Severus will have to provide the list."

Severus pulled a blank parchment off the table beside him and tapped his wand on it and handed it back to her.

Eileen blanched. "This could be well over a thousand witches and wizards Father. I cannot make this happen in less than a day."

"Did you invite what enemies of yours left alive Severus? Even those in Azkaban?" Percius inquired.

Severus smirked back. "Of course Grandfather for I recognized your plan. Thank you for it."

"One last command Eileen and you have two weeks to plan. You will break protocol and not mention who the new Lord of Prince is."

"Owl Minerva, Mum. She is aware of our situation and remembers teaching you and would love to help as she has nothing better to do with school released." Severus suggested.

Eileen nodded and left the men to themselves.

"I have about twelve hours left until I am left as I was before?" Percius inquired.

"I would make it ten and make sure you are in bed at that time for there is no warning when the Pepper Up will give out." Severus murmured. The man had his legs for a bit and did not want to know why the question was asked.

Percius went to a shelf and took a box down emblazoned with the seal of the House of Prince. "I created it when I was bored, thinking of Eileen one day. Go Woo your promised and I'll see you in two weeks."

Severus opened the box and looked for a moment before snapping it shut. "I find that I am a lot like you despite the lack of contact. I wish I would have time to know you better."

Percius smiled. "Never look back on the past Severus for that cannot be changed. The future however, can be melded to your will with a bit of forethought. You have full rights and can Apparate at will."

Severus took the hint and disappeared with a crack of sound.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus had the forethought to change out of his fancy robes and into his teaching ones and banged on the door of 12 Grimuald Place until it was opened and looked down to Kreacher.

"Notify Hermione Granger that I am here and let me in." He demanded.

"Youse be's not demanding anythings Snapes." Kreacher grumbled. "I will notify mys master and is up to him."

The door slammed shut and Severus glared at it.

After an hour of waiting the door opened and he found Ginny Potter dressed in nice robes. "Professor Snape, it's 2 am. A bit unorthodox to Woo don't you think?" Opening the door wider and motioned him in.

"I can Woo at all hours Ginerva. I assume you told Hermione the formalities?"

"Why I am up and dressed in nicer robes at this hour and left my husband sleeping peacefully Professor Snape." Motioning him to follow her down the hall and into the living room. She knew the rules and all hours meant that the intended would not be found with another wizard.

"You may call me Severus, Ginerva." He murmured.

"Please call me Ginny, Severus. I hate my formal name."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and watched her ex-professor stop at the entrance watching Hermione. It took the better part of an hour to help her friend tame her hair.

Severus strode in and knelt before Hermione. "Promised, I have a gift for you." Pulling the small box out of his robes and presented it to her.

Hermione took the box and opened it up, finding a pin in the shape of a rose, the stem made of gold, with emerald leaves and the petals created with rubies.

"It's beautiful Severus." Taking the pin out of the box and placed it on her robes. The pin must be worth at least a thousand Galleons. "You know you do not have to do this."

"I know and next time you meet my mother you can have words." Severus murmured. "You are beautiful Hermione Granger." Pulling her up and kissed her check. "Until the next time we meet Promised one."

The witches watched him leave and Hermione turned to Ginny. "This is ridiculous Ginny. I don't need presents to tell me that he loves me."

"Lorded and Ladied Pureblood families arrange marriages not based on love. You know that based on your study and Severus arriving here early in the morning is protocol to make sure another wizard is not warming your bed." Ginny reminded her. "I bet he hates it.

Hermione chuckled. "I know he does."

Ginny continued. "The Lady gets to know the value of her intended based on the gifts. The witch has the power in this process and if the gifts are not expensive enough she can end it, thus gaining wealth with no commitment. So that is the reason for the expensive gift righaway. They'll get even more costly as your year goes on."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Narcissa approached Lucius holding out an invitation emblazoned with the seal of the House of Prince.. "You will not believe it but we have been invited to a gala held by the House of Prince to announce the new Lord."

Lucius took it from her hand and read it before tossing it down on the table. "You remember Percius Prince? He always was a ladies man much like his father and probably forced to recognize a bastard as his own. At least the Prince line had taste. Remember Octavia?"

Narcissa said nothing at the remark. Her husband still believed in Pureblood Supremacy where she changed her mind on it.

"Accept it Narcissa. Perhaps we can get into a few ventures to fill our empty coffers." Lucius dismissed her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur Weasley received the invite along with a money bag. He tipped it out and another note rode the galleons that escaped the bag. "For services rendered to the House of Prince."

The line of Prince had been silent for close to fifty years and he could not understand why his family would be invited. Still Molly would be pleased and they would have money to purchase the proper attire. It amounted to over ten thousand pounds.

Arthur arrived home from the Ministry and found his entire family gathered also invited.

Molly wrung her hands. "We've nothing formal to wear Arthur. This has never happened and I know Octavia hated us."

Arthur gave her the money bag. "Let's go shopping."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry came home handing his invitation to his wife while Hermione looked on. "I'm not surprised are you?" Winking at Hermione who blushed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Daily Prophet soon found out as so many normal witches and wizards were invited and speculation abounded.

Articles ran speculating at who the next Lord would be.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Percius read the latest. When he dallied with the witch he made sure no babies would from the union. He had not been so entertained in years.

He was pleased that no mention was made to his wife's allegiances. He could not wait for the Gala.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Neville Longbottom took the multiple letters out of the owl's beak. "Grandmum you have mail." He called out.

They stayed at his childhood home to keep his Grandmum company when on break.

He watched her come down with a light step that he had not seen in years and took the letter and opened it up. "We will attend."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Eileen received a letter from Azkaban and opened it up.

"_We have reviewed the invitations and informed the prisoners. Most were upset at the news and I know why as it mentioned Severus Snape. Do not attempt to contact those that reside at Azkaban as we had to quell a rebellion. They will not be attending and I promise Secrecy as requested as it took four hours to quell._

_Yours in Service,_

_D.A. Justice_

_Warden of Azkaban_

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Percius took up his last phial of Pepper up and drank it down. "My last act and it helps you." Looking to Severus.

Severus stood in the robes of the Lord of Prince. "Just do as you promised and you will be fine. I'll even attend your funeral."

Percius chuckled. "Well said."

The Gala went on for hours with all that attended well fed and the wine and Firewhiskey flowed as the guest danced.

But there definitely was a divide as the Purebloods circled around others like them, avoiding the muggles and those of lesser quality, the only exception being Narccisa Malfoy.

Percius stood up. "All here have met with my heir at one time or two. Even fleetingly, during the battle and all that have touched my Heir's life is here minus those we invited residing in Azkaban. I doubt that all encounters were pleasant."

The room grew silent in suspense. Who was the new Lord?

"I will be dead in the morrow, passed to the Veil and my heir is Severus Tobius Snape Prince, accepting of the title."

Severus entered the room and bowed.

"Do you have a request new Lord of Prince?" Percius asked.

"I wish to marry my Promised here and now, Wooing be damned as I will not wait a year." Severus growled out.

"I can Marry my heir as it is my right as Second. Hermione Granger come forward and hold out your hand to those assembled to prove you have the Promise ring of the House of Prince."

Percius smiled at the young witch, watching her approach his grandson in a state of shock and held his grandson's hand nervously and stood before him. She held her hand up, the Promise ring glittering in the light."

Percius smiled. "I'll keep it simple witch of the House of Granger. Do you?"

Eileen watched, silent tears streaming. She realized the advice her father gave her son.

Hermione smiled and winked at Percius. "I do."

Percius smiled at that and turned to his to his Grandson. "Do you?"

Severus growled out "Yes!" Placing a simple gold band on Hermione's hand as Ginny handed Hermione the same.

Percius smiled. "I am Second and let it be entered a new Family from the witch. Forever shall it be noted the House of Granger bound by Marriage to the House of Prince. Take her away as I did your grandmother many years ago as my father did the same for me Severus Tobias Snape Prince."

The room was silent watching the young couple kiss for a moment before the groom Apparated his wife away.

Percius looked out to the crowd. "The Lord of Prince is married." Taking a glass of wine at the podium and broke it. "Huzzah and marriage is a fact so be it."

Lucius Malfoy broke his glass as required. Bonding to the House of Prince would be difficult with Granger involved. Still Narcissa enjoyed the interaction of those less worthy. He would have to think about it. Lords can create new Houses and Percius made it so of the mudblood Granger.

The hall remained silent, most trying to interpete what happened.

Percius noted the silence. "They've gone away so celebrate!"

Percius joined the group and the celebration went well into the morning, his house elves discretely taking couples into rooms, married or not.

He sought out Augusta Longbottom, pleased when she took his hand. "I should have married you Augusta but you know the way of things, my father forcing Octavia on me, stating it would be best for the House of Prince."

"We are way too old to think about the past Percius." Augusta murmured.

Percius smiled. "I have a few hours before my death wish to spend it with you."

Luna watched them leave. "It's nice to experience love re-ignited before you die Neville." Pulling Neville to her and kissed his cheek.

The Purebloods noted Percius's departure and left without a word, leaving the real people of worth to celebrate.

Harry sat with Minerva McGonnagal and his wife. "Minerva, I never knew you were associated with the House of Uquart."

Minerva smiled. "I was going through a phase at the time and well ensconced in the school at the time and did not want to change my name."

Harry watched Ginny during the marriage ceremony and knew Ginny was surprised as he was at the impromptu marriage.

"Did you know about the marriage Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"No but Hermione figured it out. Did you notice the wink she gave Percius? I gave her a book on Pureblood history and I'm sure she noted the scandal that occurred when Percius Prince ran off with Octavia Greengrass during his Lordship ceremony. It was priceless." Ginny laughed out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself on a balcony overlooking a beach. "It's beautiful Severus."

"Did I surprise you?"

"No, when it was announced I knew you planned this with your grandfather. I read the History of Prince and the scandal with his marriage. I think he knew that you did not want to mess with the title of a Lord and all of its…traditions and you two conspired."

Severus motioned her to sit. "Percius Prince will be dead in the morning so we will have to attend. We came to an understanding Hermione and I…regret that I was denied him. We are alike and you are spot on with your observations."

Severus held her hand. "I know I sprung this on you and according to tradition we have thirty days to…consume it. After the funeral I intend to take the time to… Well…"

Hermione smiled. "To get more of a sense of me than what you know, an irritating student of the past."

She placed her hand on his chest. "It's hard for me to think of you as that with you being my age now. I'll share my secrets if you share yours."

"Agreed Hermione. And we shall speak of things this night. You've already noted that I do not speak or act like my age but I assure you knowing that I am married to you illicits a need and I do love you and I want to be sure."

They talked well into the night and watched the early rays of the sunrise over the beach.


	25. Chapter 25 Act of a Familiar

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no monies. The Future. My Muse allowed me to stray from my original ending and it might seem a bit disjointed. Still, I think this ended well and maybe a sequel in the future.

Act of a Familiar XXV

Hermione yawned and bumped against Severus. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the sofa. "I fell asleep and it's nice to wake up in your arms.

Severus looked out the window, watching the water crash on the shore, salty froth splaying out "I had to take you somewhere to talk Hermione. I know I was selfish in throwing marriage upon you, but our connection….it was something that I could not ignore."

Hermione turned and kissed him deeply, pleased at the response before breaking it. "I don't mind Severus. I already told you last night that I love you though having 100 elves at my command does put a damper on things."

"I knew you would not like it, but maybe you can change one hundred minds and expand out?"

Hermione smiled. "That's a thought."

Severus decided to push the mood, her kiss heating him. He pulled her close against him and kissed her neck lightly. "I love you too. I love having you here against me. I love that you did not abandon me despite my insistence, irritating witch that you are. I love that I am about the same age of you so that we will age together."

"Lots of mention of love Severus. Care to show me more?" Hermione murmured.

He pulled her up and into his arms. "I told you everything Hermione and you still love me." Severus murmured amazed and took her to the unused bedroom suite.

"Then love me." Hermione murmured, silenced when his lips crashed against hers.

He kissed her hard at first, then after a few moments almost languidly.

Hermione noticed the change and melted into his arms, suddenly feeling very hot.

His hands all over her, she did not feel the ease that he removed her dress suddenly realized that she did the same without thought. He paused, lightly tracing the curve of her hip with a finger. You are very soft." He whispered huskily in her ear before gently nipping her neck.

His breath hitched when she leaned into him, her breast pushing against his chest.

Taking the hint continued, light kiss at the nape of her shoulder and continued down.

Moving he found himself at her pert breast, lightly kissing before finding her pert nipple and slowly lapped his tongue, swirling and sucking, holding her as she sagged down in his arms.

Continuing he laid her down on the bed his attention drawn from her breast and moved down to her navel, kissing lightly.

He paused when he felt hesitation from her. "Relax." He whispered. "Spread your legs."

She relented and he found himself at her core and swirled his tongue on her clit and stilled, waiting for a response.

Hearing her moan of pleasure he continued, her moans music to his ears as he continued, sensing she never experienced this.

His thought was answered when he felt her fingers run through his hair before pushing him down, quim arching to him, letting him know she was ready.

He moved quickly and was upon her, not needing to move her legs as she was opened to him. Quickly sliding in, he held her to him, murmuring his love for her and drove in.

He continued to hold her as he thrust in, her eyes burning into him. "Hermione!" He moaned out growing harder when she cried out his name.

Time stilled for him, hot, lithe witch underneath him, and their strange connection thrummed.

"Do you feel Severus? For the first time in your life admit it cold man that you are! I know you are capable…" Hermione whispered feeling him against her.

He continued to drive into her, unwilling to admit it, not wanting a hold of love to him and she shifted, allowing him a depth that he never experienced before.

"Oh gods I feel you Hermione! Yes I feel it!" He shouted out and held her tightly, suddenly realizing all he wanted was underneath him feeling her walls clamp down as he spilled, the witch underneath him milking him in her release.

He shuddered and continued slowing until he was done and rolled off of her and held her tightly to him.

"I love you Hermione Snape." He murmured kissing her neck before he captured her lips and kissed her gently, sleep taking him away but not before he heard her response. "I love you too."

They fell asleep holding each other.

Severus awoke startled and untangled himself from his sleeping witch, no wife and looked down to her, noting that she did not wake. He kissed her cheek gently before throwing a sheet over her supple body before moving to the main room of the hotel, wand in hand and noticed a house elf bowing before him in a tea towel emblazoned with the crest of the House of Prince. "

You woke me up by your Magiks?" Severus inquired standing naked before the elf.

The elf rose. "My Lord, the Seconds, he beese dying and youse needs to be there. I'se be sorry but he calls for you and the Lady..."

Severus cut off the young house elf. "We will be there. Now go!"

The elf wrung his hands worriedly and disappeared with a snap of fingers.

Severus went back to the bedroom and woke his wife gently, smiling down to her when she fluttered her eyes open and smiled back.

"Percius is dying and he requests us. We need to get dressed as it is rude to ignore a Dying request and I find I like my grandfather, much to my surprise." He murmured to her.

Hermione moved out of the bed and he took the time to appreciate the view, lost in it.

Hermione snapped her fingers and broke him out of his reverie. "What am I to wear Severus?"

Just then a House elf appeared and quickly placed a package on the bed stand and disappeared without a word.

Severus opened the package and pulled out fancy robes for a witch. "It seems Percius thought of your dilemma." Holding them out to her.

She grabbed them and rushed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Severus picked up the crumpled robes of the Lord of Prince on the floor of the bed and dressed using his wand to un-wrinkle his attire along with a quick "Scourgify."

Hermione walked in wearing emerald robes and smiled when Severus looked to her noting her previous crazed hair tamed in curls, looking beautiful.

He moved to her. "You are beautiful." Wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione settled into his arms. "What can I expect?"

"I've no idea Hermione. I've never been a Lord but I know you've read up on the duties." Turning his heel, thinking of destination and Apparated them away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at the doorstep as he planned. "Well?" He inquired.

"I know the most profitable ventures are agreed at wakes and funerals of Lorded families." Hermione admitted.

The door opened and he followed the house elf down the hall where the guest waited and a young wizard announced. "Lord and Lady Prince."

Hermione murmured feeling him stiffen when the room became silent and the guest watched them, some with evident dislike and others in interest. "Be nice Severus. You know this is not unexpected."

He said nothing and then noted Healer Thywaite in a corner trying to get his attention discretely. He ignored him, forcing the wizard to come to him. He moved away from Hermione and listened to the Healers hushed words.

He faced the elite group. "I will attend to my grandfather. Lady Prince speaks for me and she will entertain you."

Hermione kicked his leg discretely to express her distaste at being left in a den of vultures.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Most of them hate you more than I. They hate us as we are not Pure Bloods and now in their world. Have a bit of fun and push for Rights of Magical Creatures and watch how quickly they run away."

Hermione smiled and did as he commanded when he left the room with the healer.

Healer Thywaite led him up to the master bedroom and opened the door. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Severus walked in and noted the man was in worst shape then when he met him.

"Your prediction was absolutely correct in me taking the potion. I've not much time left in this world." Percius croaked out. "Still it was worth it my boy."

Severus sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm glad you think it was. I hate that you forced me into this world of Pure Blood nonsense."

Percius chuckled. "I'm sorry for that and not. It was important to your mother but you have a choice Severus. You can go back as you are and ignore your title or embrace it and thumb your nose at those pompous bastards."

Severus remained silent.

"Thank you for allowing me to live Severus. The last three weeks have been the best I've lived in my life, but it is time to travel and I am pleased that my last sight is you. I've down wrong by you my boy, but maybe with your inheritance I made up for that."

Severus watched the old wizard hitched a breath and stilled in death. He reached over and closed his grandfather's eyes and sat back.

After a few moments he called for the healer trapped by an Unbreakable vow and watched the older wizard come in and flicked his wand, whisps of runes floating in a bright red.

"Finally dead." Thywaite growled out. "I began to think that man would outlive me."

Severus stood up. "Your last act is to fill out the Death certificate and stay while the Lords and Ladies view as required. After that you are released."

"One duty that I will be happy to do." Thywaite moved to the bed and began to work.

Severus went back to the Grand hall where the guest waited and stopped, observing everyone at the far end of the room leaving Narcissa Malfoy chatting with Hermione.

"Percius Rualf Prince has passed to the Veil. You may gather at the door to speak your final words." He spoke and had to move aside as everyone except the Malfoys rushed to the door and left.

Lucius walked up and handed Severus a glass of Firewhiskey. "Lady Prince's passionate speech of Magical rights frightened my fellows leaving the House of Malfoy to do business with the House of Prince."

Severus chuckled and drank the full contents of the glass handed to him and moved to the bar and poured another.

"How the mighty have fallen Lucius. You ignored that I survived and yet here with a Half Blood and a one of less than desirable blood status now part of your circle."

Lucius sniffed. "I admit some families are not as forward thinking as the House of Malfoy. I did not ignore you for I was at your wedding. At least you follow the scandalous tradition of your line."

"Hmmm. I see Narcissa is getting along with my wife."

"Narcissa never joined the Deatheaters and maneuvered to keep Draco away from them until I failed and Draco forced in. You know your wife had a hand in that as well as you." Lucius reminded him. "Draco was the only reason Granger got out alive, delaying Bellatrix finding out who they had that night and bought time."

"I believe it's time to pay our respect to my grandfather." Changing the subject and motioned to Hermione to join him.

They walked down the hall with the Malfoys trailing behind and entered the room finding only his mother sitting in a chair silently crying, tears sliding down from her eyes as she dabbed a hankie.

Lucius moved close to his wife and whispered. "They must have come in, quickly presented their respects and rushed off. How rude."

Lucius moved over to Eileen and knelt down and whispered to her for a few moments before standing. "Be well in the Veil Lord Percius Prince of the House of Prince."

Hermione watched the couple depart and conjured up a chair next to Eileen while Severus did the same on the other side and took her hand. "I'm sorry they snubbed our family despite our new world after Voldemort."

Eileen patted his hand. "That was clever of you to run off with Hermione continuing my father's scandalous action with my mother. Clever that Percius advised you of that. At the end I am happy for you both even if the House of Prince has fallen in disgrace with our fellow Houses. The line is saved and perhaps with your union the better for it because it brings a new awareness to those stuck up bastards that those of non-pure blood are not worthy."

Hermione sat lost in thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat next to Severus at the funeral for Percius. None of the important houses appeared, final thumb at the House of prince but the people that counted the most was there.

Minerva McGonagall sat next to her representing the House of Urquart, along with all of the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Potters.

After Percius was laid into the ground Severus stood. "Refreshments will be found in the Grand Hall."

All the guests walked slowly toward Prince Manor leaving Hermione and Severus alone at the fresh grave.

He pulled her to her. Any regrets?"

She pulled him down and kissed him gently."

"I think everything happened for a reason and I know what I need to do now. I have a new crusade."

Severus chuckled and held her close to him knowing what she meant. Merlin help the Lords and Ladies that snubbed their family.

He took her arm and slowly trailed the group ahead of them. "All because of an act of a familiar. Who would have thought of everything that has passed, my life renewed and a beautiful witch next to me with the future before us."

Hermione squeezed his arm. "Our future Severus with no one to manipulate it."


End file.
